Remnant's Other Half
by Sora Revan
Summary: The world of Remnant is a place of peace, but is also a place of suffering. People live lives like our own. others live lives of adventure and friendship, but with it comes pain and suffering. The lives of our hero's are not what you would think. Sora a lost mercenary, Kiriyama a chipper yet mean merc, and many more to be named some day.
1. Meet S and K

Disclaimer: we do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth productions (I own original characters). Please support the official release.6989

Ohio if morning, Konichiwa if later Sora is here! I made up this fanfic after the first five episodes of RWBY and now I am sharing it with you dear reader (yes I know that this the second time I put it on the site but I wanted to fix stuff). I hope you enjoy, now to the Fanfiction.

* * *

**Trailer 1: Red: our chapter 1: S and K**

"Man how much longer do we have to walk to find this person!?" asked a shortish read headed guy with shadow like clothing board (Jaune doe 1 ). A darker skinned guy with black hair who looked like he was from Vacuo turned to him rolling his eyes with an annoyed face (Jaune Doe 2) "how am I supposed to know, you are the one who took the job." Jaune doe 1 noticed his composure and said with a mad voice "Don't you start all of that, I didn't ask for you to follow me!" After he said that Jaune doe 2 walked behind him to their destination in silence until Jaune doe 2 murmured "I hate how he made me work with…" then were interrupted as Jaune doe 1 shushed him. He caught up to him asking "What? Did you acutely find them?" Sora tried to get a better look at their target with a smirk and replied with a bragging voice "of course I did I have been a mercenary since I could hold a weapon…" all of a sudden he shut his mouth since he noticed who they were fallowing. It was a girl with a red cloak and black clothing who was walking slowly through the forested area. "Since when did you shut up Sora," said Jaune doe 2 with a smile on his face now that he was feeling achieved. Sora turned to him quickly and replied saying um, well… no reason just got surprised that's all Kiriyama." Kiriyama gained a smirk on his face and said in a childish voice "you were staring at that girl pretty hard kid" then laughed under his breath. Sora turned to look at her again now blushing and smacked Kiriyama on the leg tripping him and replied saying "Just sh…shut up and get the job done" then jumped into a tree off the cliff they were standing on and followed the girl more closely.

* * *

They jumped from tree to tree fallowing her as careful as possible. Kiriyama now interested in how Sora might know the girl asked a nice as he could "do you know the target?" Sora replied with his eyes staying on target "yes I do, I guess you could say she is an old friend of mine." Kiriyama grew a childish face and said: "old friend, huh?" Sora noticed that and gave him a stare as if saying I will get you for that later and continued fallowing her. After about fifteen minutes the girl walked into an opening with a grave at the edge of a cliff. When Kiriyama noticed that he got into gear and said: "I will go scope out the area for Grim, alright?" Sora replied saying "Great idea, finally you stop being a pest and help on this miss…" As he finished his sentence Kiriyama interrupted him saying "plus I want to give you two some alone time." Then ran off into the forest. Sora gave him another glare then continued fallowing her. As time passed Sora tried to see what she was doing to pass the time but couldn't without falling off the ledge and/or getting caught. Sora closed his eyes for a few seconds then the girl disappeared into the forest. When he noticed this he thought to himself "sadly that's something that would always happen when we were kids" then tracked her down. After he followed him for a while longer Kiriyama returned with and worried poster and was breathing hard from the run. Sora got into a serious pose and asked "what is it? Did you find something serious ahead?" Kiriyama now having caught his breath said: "ya, there is a pack of Beowolf surrounding the clearing ahead." All of a sudden they heard a girl's voice say "is that all"  
Both Kiriyama and Sora jumped back surprised then turned and whistled as if to try to act causal. The girl looked at them like they were stupid (after all they were acting casual in a forest full of grim). After she did that she walked up to them. Sora put on the hood of his hoodie to hide his face but he was too late. She turned him around and took off his hood then in seconds her facial expression changed from surprised to ecstatic "Is that you Sora!?" Sora gave her the best smile he could in that situation then said "Hi Ruby." Ruby gave him a hug then said: "it has been so long, how you have been?" Before Sora could have answered her Kiriyama jumped in and said: "I know this is a touching moment, but we have a problem ahead of us so…" Ruby as cheery as she was with Sora turned to Kiriyama and asked with a smile "Are you a friend of Sora's?" though Sora knew that she was expecting an answer he stopped Kiriyama saying "Ruby we can talk later, it's time we got ready for the fun ahead." Ruby gave him a puffy-cheeked face then said "Fine" then walked ahead smiling.

* * *

The group walked into the center of a clearing, not any sooner a pack of beowolf completely surrounded them. Sora gained a smile on his face then turned his head to his two companions saying "Are you guys ready to have fun" Ruby as energetic as ever jumped with joy and replied shouting "Yeaaahhh!" Kiriyama gave them both a look like they were crazy "the way you two are acting is going to get us killed." Sora laughed then said with a childish voice "at least we will die having fun right?" Ruby cosigned saying "yup, you are right!" Kiriyama just shook his head and got ready for battle. When the other two noticed how close the enemy was they did the same. As Ruby was still getting into her fighting position one of the beowolf attacked. Right as it did Ruby jumped into the air and shot it with a sniper, when she did that the rest of the beowolf came out of hiding more agitated then before. Kiriyama started punching them with dark blue gauntlets with weird markings of points on the sides and a technique he had learned in the past that Sora could not define. Kiriyama ran up to them and punched them with flames exploding each one. Finally, some of the beowolf noticed Sora and attacked him as they did they were ripped apart but a short blade with claw-like markings on the sides. Kiriyama jumped behind Sora and punched a beowolf into the air, as he did Sora jumped at it and slashed it blasting all of the spikes on its back into the crowd of beowolf in front of them. Ruby looked at them impressed for less than a second then continued striking to show how she has grown since they were kids. After a while, the battle got worse and worse as more grim started appearing out of nowhere. The group split to attack different parts of the pack until Sora was pushed to be close to Ruby. Sora shouted to her asking with concern in his voice "hey Ruby, you need help over there?" Ruby gave him a glance then answered saying "you know I have gotten stronger and more skilled since we were kids right? So I think I will be fine." Then slashed one of the Beowolf running up to her. Then all of a sudden an arrow flew past her coming from Sora's direction going through three grim running up to ruby from her left flank. Sora gave her a smirk then said: "Ok, just don't make rookie mistakes like that again." The battle continued with end finally coming into sight but Ruby started to run out of bullets. Sora noticed that and ran up to her and threw her an ammo cartridge. Ruby looked at him surprised then asked: "Is this…" Sora as he always does interrupts her with a smile and said "Yup, let's just say it's a late birthday present. Now finish them off for me alright!" She gave him a smile back and placed the cartridge into her Crescent Rose, as she did Sora pulled out of the fight taking Kiriyama with him. Kiriyama looked at him confused and asked: "why did you make us retreat, and what did you give her." Sora gave him a smile and said that thing I gave her is why we retreated, it is a Symbolance enhancing ammo cartridge I built for an occasion like this." As he finished his explanation Ruby slashed all of the remaining Beowolf in the area with her speed and Crescent Rose then landed in a cool pose, Sora stared at her in awe. Kiriyama stood in awe for a second then thought of a smart remark and said it "you know you are staring again kid, right." Sora mad yet embarrassed Replied shouting "stop calling me kid, even if your 18 and only older by 3 years doesn't mean you can call me a kid!"

* * *

Now that the fighting was over both Sora and Kiriyama walked away as fast as they could to hide from Ruby for their jobs sake, but Ruby caught Kiriyama and Sora doesn't leave a man behind. Ruby now having both of the boys attention said as serious and cutely as she could "I know you have been a mercenary for a while Sora, so I want to know why you are here?" Kiriyama looked at Ruby with as serious of a face as he could muster and replied saying "we… were on a wal…" Sora as rude as ever interrupted Kiriyama and said: "We are on a job." Kiriyama gave him a mad face and shouted at him saying "WHY DID YOU ANSWER HER TRUTHFULLY?!" Sora as calm as he is in front of a client replied saying "I said the truth because you suck at lying and she asked nicely." Ruby's serious composer lessened and she chuckled a bit then asked: "If you boys are done, I would like to ask a two more questions." Kiriyama looked at her to stop the bickering and said: "go ahead." Ruby smiled at him then asked, "what is the job that you two are doing?" Kiriyama answered as fast and as serious as Sora did as a joke "The job is to fallow you." Sora laughed then mocked Kiriyama saying "why did you answer her truthfully?" Kiriyama made a fake laugh then said: "that's so funny, so funny I should make you lick my sneakers." Sora couldn't help but remark back saying "ew no, it's about as disgusting as you." After Sora said that Kiriyama couldn't hold back anymore and tackled Sora after that we were sued by Loony Toons. Ruby finally couldn't keep her composer and started laughing like crazy and said: "you guys bicker so much you could be brothers!" Both Kiriyama and Sora jumped up and said "as if I could be this guy's brother" after that they both started laughing with her. When they all finally settled down they started walking to the end of the forest and talked casually until Sora noticed something "Hey Ruby you said you had Two other questions back there. What was your second question?" Ruby jumped now noticing she never asked the question and looked at them both asking "who sent you guys to follow me?" Both Kiriyama and Sora looked at each other and laughed awkwardly then Kiriyama replied saying "you will find out when you get home" When Ruby heard that answer she became confused and looked at Sora expectantly and cute to get the information out of him, but all he said was "sorry but even your cuteness cannot make me tell you who a client is, it's a rule that has been burned into me since birth." Ruby gave him a mad look then pulled them both saying "Fine then let's get me home quick then."  
After a bit of an adventure further, they finally got to an island off the coast of Vail called Patch. After most of the journey there she just gave up trying to find out the client and just talked casually again. Ruby and Sora talked about what had happened since Sora had left patch to continue being a mercenary while Kiriyama added his say (even though it wasn't wanted some of the time). "Man, I remember all of the good times around here," said Sora in a nostalgic voice. Kiriyama as interested as he had been for the past few hours asked Sora "Did you used to live here?" Before Sora could answer Ruby jumped in and said: "yep he did with me and my family." Kiriyama looked at Sora expecting an answer. Sora laughed then said, "after something happened I somehow ended up on the street all alone, until a man named Tai Yang Xaio Long took me in." Kiriyama looked at him and said, "you mean Ruby's dad." After he said that Ruby ran up to him and asked: "How do you know my dad, is he the client?" Sora laughed at her accusation and said "nope sorry Ruby but you are wrong." Ruby just puffed her cheeks and continued walking.

* * *

After walking for about ten minutes they finally got Ruby home safe and sound. As they walked up to the house Sora became serious to the max. "Why so serious," asked Kiriyama playfully. Sora noticed that and snapped at him "Why aren't you serious we are going to see the client it's no time for fun and games." Then walked ahead. Ruby patted Kiriyama on the back and said "don't worry about him that's just how he acts in mercenary mode" Kiriyama got serious and said, "he is right, though, I should be getting serious." Then followed Sora. As Sora walked up to the house a female figure walked out the door and said: "welcome back." Sora looked up at her and said "did the job as ordered Yang. Ruby ran up to Yang and said "Sis you're the client?" the Super Sayin looking girl laughed and said, "Nice to see you too sis." Then turned to Sora and patted his head saying "you did a good job." Kiriyama finally showed his face and Yang noticed it quickly and said as cutely as she could "You did good as well" then changed her body position to look cute. Kiriyama turned his head to hide his face which was now turning red and said: "th…thank you." Ruby just stood in the same spot in shock of finding out about her sister being the client. Sora took Yang's hand off of his head and turned to Kiriyama and asked "ready to go Kiriyama." Kiriyama looked back at him and said: "yeah, we got to get our rest for more work right?" As soon as Ruby heard that Sora was leaving she shook out of her shock and grabbed Sora's hand and asked: "are you leaving already?" Sora turned to her and said, "yeah, sorry I will have to come and stay over another time" then patted her head. Sora started to walk away then turned around and walked up to Ruby "wait before I go I want to tell you something." Ruby looked into his face with a sparkle in her eyes "what is it?" Sora placed his head beside her ear to whisper into it. As he did Ruby became as red as the cloak she wears. Sora began to open his mouth then whispered "how does it feel to be shorter now" (Sora is 2 inches taller) then walked away triumphantly. Ruby became as red as a tomato out of anger then shouted: "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Sora turned to her still laughing and shouted "bye." Ruby turned to Yang then shouted back to Sora "don't forget what you said you would have to do sometime OK!" Sora shouted back "I won't especially since it's you who is making me remember" then walked too far for a hearing distance.

* * *

Both Kiriyama and Sora were quiet as they flew on a ship to vail. When they finally were close to the new destination Kiriyama commented on what happened earlier "you know if you like her you shouldn't do something like that to her right" Sora looked at him like he was crazy then replied saying "Really I thought that was going to make her like me more, well I just messed up. Wait what about you and yang you didn't even speak to her!" Kiriyama jumped back since he wasn't ready for that retort then replied saying "touché" After that transaction they walked up to a bar in downtown vail. When Sora walked in he ran up to a man in a tux and shouted "UNCLE JUNIOR!" The man turned around to him and gave him a hug shouting back "little man!" Kiriyama walked in slowly until Junior noticed him then he waved to him. Junior let go of Sora then walked up to Kiriyama then asked "how was the job?" with a serious face. Kiriyama gave him a smirk and replied: "with that guy, it wasn't fun, all he did was belly ache." Junior started to laugh then said with tears in his eyes "he bellyached huh? Sounds like you two are good friends!" Sora gave him a stink eye while laughing sarcastically then said "funny uncle, want to fight again?" as soon as junior heard the word fight he jumped back saying "no thanks, I remember last time." Sora just laughed. Finally noticing that Sora was there Melanie and Malachite walked up to him. Sora noticed them and ran up to them with open arms shouting "SISTERS!" they both gave him a hug and they left Junior to talk with Kiriyama. Junior now with his true workers face looked at him then said: "it's finally time for you to go Kiriyama." Kiriyama looked at him confused over the situation, but before he could say anything Junior answered his inner question "our contract is done, so you can leave. Don't worry about Sora either I will tell him when he is done and ready for work." Kiriyama now with a bit of a sad face just shook his head and walked out of the bar." About a few minutes after he did Sora came up to junior ready for some work. Junior gave him the information about Kiriyama and the job then Sora left ready for work.

* * *

Sora walked about ten feet from the bar before he was poked in the back. He turned to see who it was, and it was Kiriyama. They looked at each other awkwardly until Kiriyama decided to talk "I can tell you are on a new job, what is it?" Sora gave him a look like he was stupid and replied saying "Just a little job, I can't tell you about it." Kiriyama just looked around his surroundings then said: "how about I help you with the job, for old time's sake." Sora gave him a sarcastic look then said: "what do you miss me already?" Kiriyama replied jokingly "no I just have nothing better to do." They both laughed then Sora said "alright, but you have to sign a contract with me to do this job and it entitles you to have to do a few more with me" Kiriyama sighed knowing that he got the idea from Junior and signed it. After he did Sora gave him a smirk and then said: " the last one to the airport is a rotten egg." Kiriyama chased after him until they got there with Sora being the winner. Kiriyama now out of breath said, "Ok, so why are we here?" Sora replied saying "our job takes us out of the kingdom of vale, so here we are." Kiriyama shrugged then they continued to walk till Sora noticed something "hey Kiriyama, I never gave you your cut for the last job did I?" Kiriyama now wide-eyed replied in a surprised voice "now that I think about it no you didn't." Sora pulled out the money and gave some to Kiriyama. Kiriyama counted the money then said "wait a minute, this isn't half" Sora whistled then replied saying "I took out some for all the bellyaching I had to do." Then he ran off. Kiriyama shouted toward him as mad as he could be "Get back here you punk" then chased him.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter sorry for having to take a long break school got to me and stuff so by the time this one comes and replaces the last one I will probably be done with the second chapter. I would like to thank you for reading this fanfiction, though. I really would appreciate some constructive criticism in the comments of this video so I can get better and as I will be saying at the end of every chapter This was Sora Revan, Sayonara!


	2. Kingly Problems pt1

**Remnant's Other Half**

Disclaimer: we do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth productions (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

Ohio if morning, Konichiwa if later Sora is here! I have now created chapter 2. I hope you have been clenching your butt cheeks with excitement. Yes… No… guess you don't want to tell, fine be like that. Either way I hope you like this chapter I have written 5 chapters in a book I will type them later, but with that said LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!

* * *

_Our Chapter 2: Kingly Problems?! Part 1_

"Here we are the kingdom of Retrivan!" Said Sora walking out of the ship onto land near Vacuo and covering his eyes from the sun.

Kiriyama gave him a stink eye so powerful it could put a grim to shame then said under his breath "I never got my full amount!"

Sora noticed and laughed "Hey gave me a break, I paid for dinner with the amount I didn't give you"

Kiriyama gave him the stink eye again and continued to walk. After a few minutes Kiriyama just gave up being angry and turned to Sora "so… what is the job we are here to do?"

Sora gave him a smirk as if he won and said "I have no clue."

Kiriyama looked at him confused "what do you mean?"

Sora walked ahead "well I wasn't told, I was just told to meet the client"

Kiriyama gave him a look as if he was saying he was dumb "wait, are you saying that you don't know who the client is!?"

Sora gave him a smirk and replied "ya I do."

Kiriyama continued to walk than said "ok than who is it?" Sora stopped and gave him a smile than said "it's someone, duh!"

Kiriyama face palmed than began to walk faster to get ahead of Sora. Sora felt challenged by the way he walked faster and it became a race between them to get to the meeting spot.

Finally making it to the meeting spot they sat down by a wall in the desert like kingdom. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

Kiriyama looked at Sora and stated" I guess we went a bit over board." Sora replied with a dumb smile on his face "yep, now we are a few hours early for the meeting."

They sat silently for a moment then like in a cartoon a lightbulb appeared over Sora's dark red hair "hey Kiriyama now that we have time can you tell me some stuff about you now."

Kiriyama gave him a questioning look than noticed he had not said a thing about his past to him. Sora gazed at him waiting for an answer. Kiriyama smiled than looked to the sky "sure, I guess it's a better time than any."

Sora couldn't help but get excited "Yay, the best time I can remember is story time with Ruby when we were kids."

Kiriyama laughed under his breath than began to tell his past "when I was around seven years old I had been a big ol' trouble maker; I would play tricks on my mom, my sister, and everyone I could get a hold of. I never knew my father, so my mother raised me all alone. I was always trouble for her, maybe that's why I always got scolded. Well anyways, I was like that until the one person I respect more than anyone in the world came into my life…"

"who is that?" asked Sora continuing his gaze at Kiriyama.

Kiriyama gave him a bit of a peeved look than said "well if you let me continue…"

Sora interrupted him again "sorry."

Kiriyama just sighed "that person was my sensei or teacher, his name is Jinchuin Covac…"

Before Kiriyama could finish the story a blond man with a scar across his face in royal Retrevan Armor walked up to them, "excuse me are either of you Sora Revan."

Sora stood up and saluted the man as vigilant as he could be "yes that would be me".

The guard gave him a wicked smile than said "By the name of the Royal Retrevan family they have asked that we place you under custody." Then pulled a retractable knife from his waste and with no hesitation attacked Sora, disregarding Kiriyama. Sora dodged swiftly and knocked the man out. Kiriyama gave him a look as if saying what did you do this time. Sora just shrugged

After finding a slightly hidden area Kiriyama half out of breath questioned Sora "what was that all about!?"

Sora gave him a confused look while catching his breath as well then replied saying "I have no clue!"

Kiriyama stood up now stretching to get more comfortable asked "have you been here before?"

Sora sat down then looked up at him "yes, but that was when I was younger."

Kiriyama shook his head stating "now I see why they hate you, your presence twice is just too much to handle."

Sora gave him a sharp jab to his side and replied sarcastically to the comment "ha, ha funny."

When they had finally gotten completely comfortable in their skin a group of soldiers surrounded them. Sora and Kiriyama got into a battle stance, just to be safe. As they did a porky man with blond hair and a silver helmet and armor walked into the center toward them. Sora kept his eyes on the man ready to strike at any moment.

The big man began to laugh placing his had in a weird motion if front of his mouth "it seems you are doing well Sora Revan."

Kiriyama looked at him with a questioning look "what's that all about!?".

Sora gave him one in return as confused as him "I have no freaking idea!".

The man continued to walk toward them now at a faster pace than stopped 3 feet away "listen, if you continue running we are going to have to use force and we don't want to harm you so come quietly."

Kiriyama and Sora looked at one another than began to laugh hysterically not just the usual, it's like the one where everyone and their mom is scared than Sora looked at him in a more threatening pose "do you really think your soldiers could beat us?"

Kiriyama continued his sentence "I would like to see all of you try, even you."

The ball of silver began to laugh just as they had then said "if that's how you feel, I general Levinin Torani of the Retrevan royal army shall capture you."

The General pulled out a Javelin as tall as him and threw it. Sora and Kiriyama dodged in the opposite directions and dashed toward the general. As they did the Javelin came flying back to him at very high speeds almost hitting them in the process. The general huffed with aggravation "damn I thought that was going to hit you"

Sora ran up to him striking at high speeds and replied "do you really think two mercenaries with pasts like ours would so easily be beaten?"

As Sora finished his question Kiriyama came from underground and punched the general making him fly for a few moments. The army members surrounding the battle became anxious and ran in to help their general. Sora's blade began to clash with about forty other peoples and gun shots from trees. Sora began to attack all close ranged adversaries, while Kiriyama shot at all long ranged enemies. After a few moments an opening appeared in the battle field and they fled to the waring kingdom to the east known as Notrivan.

Once in Notrivan they found a populated area and moved through though they were conspicuous they found their way into a hidden area. Both Kiriyama and Sora looked at one another.

Sora sat down and crossed his legs while Kiriyama stood as straight as possible than said jokingly "well… that happened."

Sora began to laugh "you know, I just noticed that you are a meaner version of yang. You act like an older brother, but are so mean"

Kiriyama looked at him than replied "I am not mean."

Sora laughed than breathed out deeply saying "sure keep telling yourself that."

They stood there for not even twenty minutes and a group Guards from Notrivan began running toward them in a clean formation as if searching for someone. They came up to Sora and Kiriyama, and a very thin girl walks up to them from the front of the group with a kind looking face "I am going to guess that you are Sora."

Sora's eyes widened than he replied in an aggressive voice "that depends on why you are asking."

She smiled and looked at them in a cutesy face "I am going to take that as a yes, we are working with Retrevan to capture you."

Kiriyama's eyes widened as he turned to Sora than asked him "seriously what did you do, you even have waring kingdoms working together to get you."

Sora just shook his head side to side than replied shouting "I have no fucking clue!"

She looked at them and said "I see you are not happy to see a beautiful woman who wants you."

Sora gave her a dirty look and because of the adrenalin he replied the worst thing to say to a good looking girl "Where is she I can't find her."

The smile she had diapered in an instant, as soon as it did she pulled out the block from her waste which transformed into a Halberd and got into an attacking stance "that's it I was being nice, and you say that. That's it I General Lesa Triadra and my weapon Blitzkreig will take you into custody."

Before she could attack Sora a group of Retrevan soldiers ran in with two shadowy short females figures with a black cloak and hood covering their whole body with General Levinin. She gave him a dirty look than bowed her head to the two black figures than moves back and has all her units and Levinin to retreat to the forest area.

Sora gave the two figures a smile, they did not want any of it they ran up and attacked Sora not even acknowledging Kiriyama. Kiriyama moved in to join the battle, but Sora stopped him "wait, just get out of here *grunt* ok." Kiriyama shook his head seeing the look of determination in Sora's face in the battle than left into the city. No one began to fallow him so Sora at this moment Knew for sure they were after him.

The two figures began to strike with all of their mite. One of them began continued to attack him with her polearm twice her size striking with graceful strokes, while the other moved through the shadows with her two Kama striking with stealthy strikes. Sora just kept blocking and moving around as if he was toying with them.

The two figures began to become tired and Sora could tell "hey you two, want to take a break?" the figures took it as an insult and kept attacking him. Sora just laughed than said "guess not."

The battle kept at a standstill Sora blocking without even breaking a sweat. After the long battle became a chore the guard moved the figures from the battlefield and took their spot, a random soldier shouted at Sora "we will give you one last chance to give up, will you take it?"

Sora laughed than said "I don't feel like it so… nope" The guards began attacking Sora with more skill than the past ones. Sora blocked to the best of his ability than one of the Guards finally cut him. Sora began to laugh than say "this is finally getting fun, looks like I will have to upgrade to 18% of my power.

After he said that his weapons edge opened letting out extra blades as if they were wolf claws, then he started to strike with more fluent and speedily (almost as fast a Ruby). All of the guards tried to attack him but he became to skilled for them.

Sora sighed "looks like that is all done." Right after he said that the two dark figures began to strike with double the skills they had prior to his change. Before Sora could be set to be ready for anything one of them began to teleport around the forest, disappearing than appearing in any hidden area striking at Sora.

Sora rather than using his eyes listened for her and kept blocking. After blocking for so long Sora noticed a flaw of his, he did not notice the other had fallen back. He searched for her and found her combining her Kama into one weapon which blasted a large beam made of aura toward him. He dodged it noticing that the two of them did not act as a team rather they fought to their own accord. After he found this flaw the battle became twice as easy, he stuck the one closest to him and her hood fell off.

After the hood came off he noticed the age of the two fighters, and knocked out his opponent in front of him with a technique he had learned to knock out kids. The long range opponent began to shoot at him as he ran closer toward her, but kept missing. Finally, she got annoyed and with her semblance made dust come from the ground and shoot at Sora blowing up the area around him with fire, ice, and even lightning creating craters all around. Sora while not watching was hit by some of them, but kept moving not caring about possible wounds he could have had. He dashed at her striking her with the final blow which knocked her to the ground, then knocked her out with the same technique as the last.

Both of the kids were knocked out, and Sora was exhausted from holding back so much power. He picked up the kids taking them to the castle grounds.

Now at the castle he began to search for guards knowing he would be captured if he did. Not long after his search began the guards surrounded him once again getting into a battle stance.

Sora put out his hand "wait, listen to this. If you take these two kids to a doctor, I will give myself up."

The guards looked at him surprised, then said with a smile "it's a deal, though we had already brought the royal doctors for them anyways"

Sora's eyes widened when he heard royal "wait are these two the princesses of these lands!?"

The guard shook his head up and down. Sora sat on the ground with his eyes closed than asked "does that mean I am in huge trouble."

The guard put his hand out to Sora than said "nope"

Sora shook his head than said "that's what I thought… WAIT, WHAT!?" Before he could get an answer to his words said prior he was dragged off into the castle.

* * *

Whelp, here you go. I had this story written for two years now I just never typed it up. I am so sorry, I got busy with school and other things. That said I am also sorry that RWBY characters did not make an appearance in this part of chapter 2. Thank you for reading this Fanfiction at this point. I have up to chapter 7 written I just need to type them up now that I have more time. Now without further ado thank you for reading my fanfiction this is Sora Revan, sayonara.


	3. Kingly Problems pt2

Disclaimer: we do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth productions (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later Sora is here! Here we are again with chapter 3. I will try my best to post by the weekend, so let's have fun all right. BTW next chapter will start the trailers again so don't worry about RWBY characters will return. Now on to the story!

* * *

_Our Chapter 3: kingly problems part.2 _

Kiriyama continued to dash to the town without stopping. When he was there, he noticed that the guards seriously did not follow him. He began to walk around town all alone and accidentally said outloud, "What did you do Sora?"

He continued to walk through the town asking everyone he could, but no one dared to give answers to an outsider.

Finally fed up with the people, he stopped asking them for information about Sora, but now asked for information about the castle. He asked so many people for information, but once again, it was fruitless.

Kiriyama continued to ask for information, until finally, he began to lose hope. He put his back to a wall, then slid down, covering his face, almost ready to go into tears.

He sat there for so long, he lost track of time. He felt he had failed Sora, that he became useless to his best friend. When he thought about it, he began to feel water go down his cheeks.

As he began to cry, a guy with a book in one hand, with his nose in it, walked up to him, without giving him a glance with his green eyes. Then he said, in the most unamused voice he could, "You look like you are having trouble. I heard you were looking for information on the castle."

Kiriyama looked up at him. He was wearing a red leather hoodie jacket with black sleeves. From what Kiriyama could see, he also saw a red shirt. On it was a skull with a knife in it.

After looking over the guy, he jumped up. "Yes! I need to know all you can tell me!" Kiriyama said with excitement.

The guy began to speak. "I can help you with that, they have lots of books on the matter in the library"

Kiriyama's eyes lit up with joy and he stood up, as if he shot his gauntlets to do so. "Did you read them all?"

"Yes I di…" replied the guy until Kiriyama interrupted.

"What did you find!? Is there a secret way in that you found in the structure!?"

The guy smacked him in the back of the head, still looking at his book, and then he shouted, "Don't interrupt me!" People looked over at the two of them after he shouted. He looked at them angrily, and then shooed them away.

He finally looked away from his book and into Kiriyama's eyes. "Listen, I know this is for a good cause. Just don't interrupt or get too excited, that could get you caught."

Kiriyama shook his head up and down, then they walked into the shadows. The guy looked at his book again and said, "It won't be easy to get in, so this is the plan…"

* * *

The plan set, Kiriyama was ready to start. He quickly ran to a store to get some equipment for the break in that was planned thanks to the guy. He walked into a store, owned by an old man, he could have sworn owned a store in Vale, known as _Dust till Dawn_™ (**A/N: not claiming ownership, it's just a joke bro or bra**). [**Beta: XD Ya seriously did that**?]

He walked up to him and asked a very serious and important question: "Didn't I see you in Vale just a couple of weeks ago?"

The old man was about to reply, until the door opened behind Kiriyama, and a girl with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes wearing a black bow and black button up vest and a white undershirt came in. She walked in and stood behind Kiriyama in line.

When she did, he remembered the urgency of his self-given mission and said, "Never mind about that, I would like to get all of the equipment off of this list."

The old man shook his head and went to in the back to search for the miscellaneous things on the list. Just as he began his search, a guy with red and brown hair in a windswept way came in. He wore a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and a white fang mask.

When he walked in, he asked the girl standing behind Kiriyama. "Blake, is he here?"

The now named girl, Blake, turned to him and shook her head as she replied. "Yes Adam."

Adam turned to Kiriyama and gave him a dirty look. "You, human. I will give you a chance to leave, you might want to take it."

Kiriyama turned around and walked up to him getting up and close into his face and giving him a threatening look. "I see you have a problem with me. Well lucky you, I am just going to get my stuff and leave. Got that?"

Adam began to grab his weapon, but was stopped by Blake. "Adam, he is not worth it."

Kiriyama was about to say something out of anger until he noticed her face, it was one of someone trying to protect someone. He knew that face well, so he felt he should not look this gift horse in the mouth.

Kiriyama waited about four more minutes until the old man returned with the items Kiriyama asked for. "That will all be (unknown sum of money)."

Kiriyama gave him the money thinking, '_Luckily I had that much, since Sora took most of my part_.' (Grudge holding achievement unlocked).

As he left, he couldn't help but shoot a glance at that guy named Adam, and say to himself, "Good luck old man."

* * *

Kiriyama walked up to the left side of the castle and remembered what that cool book guy said: "Once you are on the left side of the castle, find an open space beneath the window, and from what I can tell, you can fit into it."

As he did the actions of the plan, he said in his mind, '_Hope I can see you again, book guy_.'

**(enter pink panther theme. bunuh, bunuh, bunuh, bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuhhhhhhh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh. sorry got distracted.)** Once he got into the under part of the window he began to crawl through the flooring under the third floor.

Once he got to where book guy said the bathroom would be, he pushed up the tiles and began to move through the halls.

All of a sudden, he heard the guards running down the hall. The one leading guard, who was getting people to leave the halls, began saying, "We need help, the White Fang attacked the store known as Dawn of the Tape™" **(A/N I trade mark this one)**.

Once all of the guards had left the area, he began his search for the dungeon. As he ran past a random room, he heard someone familiar say from a bed room, "Where you going, Mean Yang"

As soon as he heard that, he knew it was Sora's good old annoying self. He walked up to the room he heard it come from and was immediately pulled into it. When he saw the face of the one who pulled him into the room, he began to smile.

Kiriyama looked around the room and said, "All of this accommodation for a convict. What's this all about."

Sora began to reply to him, but before he could, guards began to run into the room. They pointed their weapons at Kiriyama and the one at the lead of them spoke. "You, peasant, what have you done to the lo..."

Before he could finish, Sora stepped in front of Kiriyama and looked at the guard. "This is my friend, Kiriyama. He is a guest."

All of the guards bowed down to him. "We are so sorry, please forgive us."

Sora smiled at them and extended his hand and helped the lead guard up. "It is fine; I know why you did such a thing. You are all dismissed."

After he said that, they bowed again and left the room. Kiriyama, now even more surprised than he has ever been in his entire life, walked up to Sora and put his hand on his shoulder. "What is going on!?"

Sora looked him in the eyes. "It's complicated"

Kiriyama forced himself to calm down. "I will understand, don't worry."

Sora gave him a smirk. "Fine. I am the previously lost prince of Retrivan and Notrivan."

Kiriyama jumped about five feet in the air and yelled, "What!?"

* * *

After all of the things settled down, they began to walk through the hall of the palace. It was a beautiful place that looked like it was under the sea.

Kiriyama asked about it and Sora replied with a smile. "The people around here have an obsession with the sea. All of their life they had been surrounded by desert, so I can see why."

Kiriyama looked at him and shook his head confirming that he took note of that. After he did he sighed and asked, "Now that I am calm, again, can you tell me about your past?"

Sora smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll tell you, but only after we go to the infirmary."

Kiriyama looked at him a bit puzzled. "Why, did you get hurt?"

Sora laughed at the assumption. "No bro, I wanted to check on my sisters."

Kiriyama shook his head, as if to clear his ears. "I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?"

Right after he said that, two little girls, one with brown curly hair and pale white skin and the other one with long red hair and fair skin jumped at Sora, shouting, "BIG BROTHER!"

Sora fell to the ground and hugged both of them tightly. "Well hello to you too."

The girls began to laugh, and after a few seconds, Kiriyama and Sora joined in on the laughter.

After a few seconds, the red haired girl began to bawl. "I can't believe it is really you, big brother."

Right after she said that, the brown haired girl also began to cry, while tightening her grip. "I am so happy you are here onii-chan!"

Sora laughed under his breath. "Hey not so tight Serah! Zoey."

They both stopped crying and at the same time said, "Okay!"

After they noticed they said it at the same time, they looked at each other in disdain. Sora shrugged and stood up.

* * *

After an hour of chatting, Serah was taken back to Notrivan, and she waved to Sora as she did. As Zoey began to brag in a very happy manner, one of the butlers of the palace walked up to her and said it was her bed time. She became sad at the news and said that she'll go to sleep later, but he kept persisting that she should sleep now. After a couple of minutes, she knew she couldn't fight him anymore and went to bed.

Sora and Kiriyama continued walking through the palace quietly, so as to not wake up Zoey. Kiriyama chuckled. "I don't think those two get along."

Sora gave him a chuckle right back. "Yeah, I think so to. They acted like enemies even when the peace treaty was signed."

Kiriyama replied by whispering, "Well, they were born hating each other. It's not easy to change that, peace treaty or not."

Sora walked onto a balcony. "That is so true, but that will all change soon, just you wait and see."

Kiriyama put his hand on Sora's right shoulder. "It will change. Do you think you are ready to tell me your past?"

Sora shook his head. "Yep, the story starts when my parents met. Back then Retrivan and Notrivan were just neighboring kingdoms that isolated themselves from each other. My father was the prince of Retrivan and my mother was the princess of Notrivan. My father was bored one night and as you know his kingdom is one of thieves, so he felt it was a good idea to steal from the princess of Notrivan. When he got to her castle, he entered through the training area. He moved silently as possible untill he heard the voice of a girl from behind him. It was my Mother; she had noticed him when she had snuck out. She was being tailed by guards and was trying to hide from them. When they heard the guards' footsteps, my father hid with her. They sat there for hours talking and you can guess the rest."

Kiriyama shook his head. "Yeah."

Sora continued. "After meeting for a time they had begun to, well… you know, and my mother got pregnant with me. When that happened the kingdoms found out about their love and embraced it with open arms; no blood shed at all. After nine months I was born. From what I was told, I was loved by all even if it was just a week I was here."

Kiriyama gave him a questioning face. "Only a week?"

Sora replied saying, "Yes only a week, if you want to know more, don't act like me and interrupt me."

Kiriyama laughed at the reply. "I don't want to be like you, so continue."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, that's just like you to say that. Anyways, after a week had passed, I was kidnapped. The kingdoms began to blame one another out of suspicion, and a war began between them, splitting them up. My mother was brought back home and so was my father. That's the story."

Kiriyama stood there shocked. "What about your kidnappers?"

Sora looked at him with a sad face. "That is a story for another time."

Kiriyama smiled and messed up Sora's hair. "Don't worry I can wait to hear, unlike you."

They stood in silence for a little while until a man in a butler uniform walked up to them with a watch in his hand as if he was late for an important date. "Excuse me, young master Sora."

Sora turned around and replied with a yawn. "Yes?"

The man stepped back a bit intimidated. "I believe… it is time for you to go to bed young master."

Sora shook his head and replied saying. "Just one minute, please." Then turned to Kiriyama. "I think you should stay here for the night."

Kiriyama looked at him puzzled. "Me, stay at a castle? Why do you want me to stay here anyways?"

Sora smiled. "Firstly, this is a palace, did you not read the first part when you came here, and second I want you to stay because you are one of my friends, even though we always bickered, you came to save me."

Kiriyama held up his job papers. "I only came so I could get the job done for the money, but I guess I'll stay."

Sora smiled at him, then turned to the man. "Will you please get a room set up for him?"

The man, now feeling closer to Sora, replied saying, "Of course, I will tell the maids to get it set up. Please follow me."

After all was said and done, Kiriyama and Sora went to bed and slept like kings (literally for Sora).

* * *

The next morning, a maid had come into the room to wake up Sora. "Sir, it's time for you to wake up."

Sora began to sit up and yawned. "Thank you for waking me."

The Maid was a bit surprised by the response, so much that she jumped. "Your welcome young master." She qucikly left the room.

The man from the night before walked into the room afterwards. "Morning young master, I must introduce myself to you. I am your main butler and planner, Berret Volcanion"

Sora, now dressed and ready to leave the room, replied with, "It Is nice to meet you."

Berret pulled out a small planner and opened it. "In around two hours, we are going to have you do a speech for the people, so please get ready. After that, we will be sending you to take the King, Prince, and Heir Test."

Sora now fully awake gave him a puzzled look. "Wait, what!? I have to do what!?"

After Sora finally got informed about his situation, he walked into the dining room and sat by Kiriyama.

Kiriyama looked over at him. "What are we going to do now?"

Sora looked him in the eyes. "Today we rest and tomorrow we leave."

Kiriyama began to eat some pancakes, and with his mouth full, asked, "Where will we be going?"

Sora did the same, but with bacon. "To some test for royalty."

Kiriyama smiled as if he had thought of a joke. "Guess you are truly a royal pain."

Sora looked at him with a serious face. "Yep, you are just like Yang, your crush."

Kiriyama's eyes widened, then he turned to his food and began eating silently while blushing.

After a few seconds, Sora heard little footsteps behind him. He pretended not to hear them until the little girl jumped at him and hugged him from behind. "Morning Onii-chan"

Sora sat her on his lap. "Morning little guttersnipe."

She smiled after hearing the little nickname, as if someone called her that lovingly before. She began eating her food, after she swallowed some of the food, she said, "I heard you are going to do the test?"

Sora replied while smiling. "Yeah, have you done it before?"

She shook her head with a scared face. Sora noticed this and asked her, "Is it that bad?"

"You will find out soon, just know I can't say anything about it, okay?"

Sora just shook his head and continued eating and chatting away, until Berret ran in frantically. "Young master, we are late for the speech."

Sora jumped up, changing faces, and began to follow Berret. They were walking wildly through the hall. As they did the maid from before walked up to them. "Excuse me..."

As she said that Berret interrupted her. "Don't disrupt the Kin…"

As Berret had done to the girl Sora, interrupted him as a kind King would. "It's fine, what is it?"

The maid smiled. "I just wanted to say that I am looking forward to your speech."

Berret pulled them to continue through the hall. "So am I young master, may I ask what you wrote?"

Sora gave looked at them perplexed "What? I was supposed to write one?"

Berret's eyes widened. "Did you not write one!?"

Sora shook his head up and down to confirm. Both Berret and the Maid fell down with shock, thinking, '_Oh no, he is going to be our future King_?!'

* * *

Sora walked onto the balcony, where he had spoken to Kiriyama on, sweating bullets. Kiriyama stood behind a curtain beind Sora. "You can do this, just think up something, like the stupid stuff you say to me." He whispered.

After he said that, Sora became less tense. After he did, he saw the thousands of people who needed him to speak and become their leader and gained all the bravery he needed. He stood at the mic took a deep breath, and then began to speak. "People of Notrivan, I have heard the story that you know of me, how I was loved by all of you. I am the prince who had gone missing years ago, Prince Sora V. Notraivan. You probably believe that I was kidnapped by Retrivan, but that would be farthest from the truth. I was taken by a band of mercenaries; they had trained me from the time I could swing a sword. I know how it is to be a common person just as all of you are. I know your pain; I know your wishes. Starting soon, I will be the vanguard by which your dreams come true. So, as your soon to be king, please accept me."

After the short speech, the thousands of people began to cheer. From old to young, everyone was cheering. As Sora began to walk off the stage, Berret began to walk toward the mic, giving him a thumbs up. Once he was at the mic, he began to speak. "All of you might be ready to have our returning Prince to be the King at this exact second, but he must take the test. The king will be leaving tonight to take the test, so you must wait just a month longer."

After he said that, he walked off the stage and then he patted Sora on the shoulder. "Good job young master, you did well."

Sora put his hand out to shake Berret's and said, "Thank you."

Berret shook Sora's hand. "Welcome."

* * *

The day went by quickly, especially after Sora had to do a second speech in Retrivan. After both speeches, he rested up for the long trip.

The next morning came and Sora gained a rude awakening from his sisters jumping on his bed fighting with each other. They both shouted, "Wake up Big Brother!"

Sora sprung awake and grabbed them both smiling and giving them a hug "Morning little ones!"

After a little while, he got ready to leave while talking to his sisters. As they walked to the ship, he picked them both up and put them on his shoulders. "You know you two need to stop fighting." Zoey looked at him as innocently as possible.

"Why onii-chan?"

Sora gave her a funny look and said, "You will see when I get back home."

Zoey started playing in her onii-chan's hair. "Okay"

Once they got to the Airship Port, Sora put the two girls down. Serah walked up to Sora, smiling, and put her hands out. "I want you to take this with you for luck."

Sora looked at it and noticed what it was. "Is that a crystal dagger?"

Serah shook her head, placing it in his hand, and closing it for him.

Sora smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you little ankle biter."

She smiled and laughed. As she did, Zoey came up to him and pulled out a bracelet made out of aqua marine colored stones and put it on Sora's left arm. Sora noticed the way it was put together. "Did you make this?"

She smiled and put her hands behind her back twisting. "Yup, I maked it just for you!"

Sora gave her a hug too. "Thank you, also the word is made not maked.''

After he said that, Kiriyama shouted at him as cranky as always. "Hey, how long are you going to stall!?"

Sora gave both of his sisters a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, little ones."

Sora ran up to Kiriyama, now holding two bags full of stuff. "You know you don't have to come Kiriyama, you can go back to your home"

Kiriyama laughed at the thought of that. "That's not an option, plus it seems like this would be fun."

Sora shrugged. "Alright then now we are off!"

* * *

Finally, I kept with a schedule. Hopefully I can keep up with this. I would like to say I am sorry that this is a long chapter, but you are going to have to get used to it because this might become the regular length. As always I would like to thank you for reading so far. Starting on the next chapter we will be going into the white trailer, so be ready" without farther extension. **_this is Sora, Sayonara_**

Beta KuroMaster: Agh... I think this editing took off ten years of my life! Well, at least I finally finished it... So much pain... Anyway, please follow and favorite if you guys enjoyed! Leave a review, if you want to say something! As Sora would say, Sayonara, but I'm not him, so I'll finish this with a Ciao!

Note to beta: eh, KuroMaster you will be fine. Just eat some food you will gain it back.


	4. Test Start!

Disclaimer: we do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth productions (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later. Sora here! Finally, we are back on the trailer track. "Sorry I am late." "Weiss get in position, I am talking to our beautiful readers." "Oh sorry." *sigh* Weiss… well without farther extension from Weiss or me let's get to the story!

Day 1; Trailer 2: White, Chapter 4: Test Start!

Both Kiriyama and Sora stood in the Ship looking out the windows with amazement of the test facility. It was a huge silver castle like building with pointed sides on an island. A wall surrounded it as high as Wall Maria.

Sora looked at Kiriyama than looked back at the test facility. "This place is amazing!"

Kiriyama looked at him with the smile of an older brother. "It truly is. I never thought a test facility like this would have existed."

Sora began to walk to the door of the ship. "Well, how else do rich people get preppy?"

Kiriyama laughed at the comment. "I guess you have a point."

Sora stood at the door, as they began to land at the testing facility. "Hey, I just noticed how many ships we have been on."

Kiriyama looked at him surprised. "How many?"

Sora turned his head to him and smiled. "So many we should be pilots."

Kiriyama shook his head. "That sounds like fun, but I like fighting more than flying.

Sora sighed. "Whatever."

The plane landed safely on the grounds of the private island testing facility in the center of Mantle in Atlas. Sora walked out of the plane with Kiriyama following behind him.

As they walked inside the testing facility, the other testers surrounding them began to whisper to one another, looking at them disapprovingly. Kiriyama looked around at them. "What's their problem?"

Sora smiled and put his hand on his chin. "Probably surprised, after all I am the handsome lost King of Retrivan and Norivan."

Kiriyama smiled at Sora. "Yeah, no you're not handsome but the other part is probably true."

Sora gave him the same look the others were still giving them. "Really, got to take me down a peg. Well anyways, it's time to act proper so get with it."

The two of them began to walk up to a desk. When they get there, they noticed that no one was at the desk. Sora looked around, not finding one, and then he noticed a bell lying on the desk.

Sora rang the bell without giving it a second thought and a receptionist popped up out of nowhere, scaring both him and Kiriyama.

The receptionist smiled at them, not even affected by their reaction. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Sora shook his head to gain his composure back. "I am here to sign up for the Royalty/Heir test."

The Receptionist turned, for not even a second, and grabbed some papers. "Sign these and we can start the three days of testing."

Sora's eyes widened after hearing that. "Wait, three days!?"

The Receptionist tipped her head questioningly. "Yes, is that a problem sir?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I am just wondering why it is so long."

She looked at him with an expression dying to get Sora to leave. "It's so you can get used to the partner you're going to have."

Sora became even more surprised. "Partner?"

The Receptionist now annoyed, with all the questions, put a pen on the table as fast as she could. "You will find out once you are inside, now please sign."

Sora shrugged, and as he usually does, goes with the flow. He began to read the contract as thoroughly as possible. He even brought out a magnifying glass to check it. As he read it, he couldn't help but notice the skull and cross bones over 'Do not speak about the test to others who have not previously taken the test.'

Sora, now scared to ask the woman about the contract, just signed it and returned it to her. The woman gained her smile back and took Sora's bags while another woman pulled Sora into a hall. "Time to get you do your room."

Sora turned to say something to her, about Kiriyama, but she kept her pace and left him.

They walked down the hallway for maybe thirteen minutes before they were at a room with the number 1386 at the top. The Receptionist gave him a key and pushed both Sora and his bags into the room and left. "Hey! I hope Kiriyama is Okay."

Sora began to look around the room. It was a cozy light colored room with exquisite architecture, like a statue of some random man who seemed to be a dean. It had one bathroom, two windows letting in the bright sun, and two beds.

Sora began to walk around the room thinking about the situation. He couldn't help but wonder what Kiriyama was going to do while he was not around. After he did, he finally got bored and stopped caring. Once he did, he laid on one of the beds. "I wonder who may partner is. Hope it's someone cool."

After laying there for maybe a few seconds, he became restless and rolled to his side. After he did, he felt something like the figure of a person's stomach. After he noticed what he had done it was already too late.

"How dare you touch me!" shouted the figure drowsily, yet proper.

Sora jumped from surprise onto the floor. The figure walked out of the bed and Sora could clearly make out the girl he accidentally touched. She was a girl around five feet tall, with long white hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings. She stood above him angrily and began to speak again. "Why are you here, wait don't tell me, you perv is my partner!"

Sora laughed awkwardly. "Hi, the name's Sora."

**(Batman Transition with Sora's Symbol symbol)**

**(Beta Reader, KuroMaster: ^ What?)**

The girl was so angry at Sora, she walked out of the room in her sleep gown to talk to someone of power about him. Sora followed her trying to explain himself, but she would not listen to him. After a few minutes of walking they were in the courtyard of the facility and Sora finally grabbed the girl's arm gaining her attention.

She turned to him as angry as she was before, but he didn't let that intimidate him. "Listen, I am sorry about what I did. I didn't notice you were there."

The girl pulled her arm out of his grip angrily. "Whatever, who wouldn't notice me, Weiss Schnee the heir to the Schnee dust company!"

Sora shrugged and laughed awkwardly. "I would guess quite a few others. After all I didn't notice you."

Weiss walked up to him standing so close they were face to face. "I guess since you put it that way I will finally, partially, forgive you. But don't think this is over."

Sora sighed, then smiled, bowing at the girl. "Thanks for forgiving me and I didn't think this was over."

Weiss stood up straight and proper. "Your welcome."

After the fight they had was done, the two of them finally noticed that a group of people were watching the whole situation. Weiss began to cover herself with her arms and ran to their room.

Now that the situation was over Sora felt it was high time he searched for Kiriyama.

Sora began searching all over the complex until he finally used his brain. He began to run to the front of the school where he had entered.

The receptionist heard his footsteps and turned to see who it was. Once she did, her smile she had became pure annoyance. "Hello young King from earlier, how may I help you?"

Sora ignored her actions and started moving his arms up and down. "You remember the guy I came in with right? Do you know where he is now?"

The receptionist gained a mischievous smile which turned into a serious face fast. "Oh I remember him young King, we sent him to be incinerated."

Sora fainted for a few seconds, then stood up as fast as he had been knocked out. "What!?"

The woman began to laugh at him. "Don't worry he is fine. That is just a joke we tell all testers here. He is acutely taking the Knight test as you are taking the prince one."

Sora sighed now relieved. "Oh that's good."

The Receptionist, now a bit sorry for what she had done, smiled at Sora. "Would you like me to give him a message?"

Sora smiled at her. "Yes, I would."

Sora went back to his room with a smile on his face. When Sora got back to the room he was greeted by Weiss, opening the door with a huge smile. "Hi partner, welcome back!"

Sora jumped back with his hand on his sword's hilt. "Who are you, and what did you do with that Weiss girl?!"

The Weiss walked up to him in a proper manner. "I know I was mean earlier but…"

Sora interrupted her while he walked backwards from her. "Mean? You went berserk!"

Weiss became pissed and her posture began to become less proper. "Okay, lookie here. I am trying to be nice to you, you dunce. Do you want me to be mean!?"

Sora shook his head side to side. Weiss smiled. "Alright let's act like we never met. Hello my lovely name is Weiss Schnee I am the heir to the Schnee Dust Company."

Sora stood up straight. "My name is Sora Volk Retrivan or Notrivan, depending on the day."

Weiss's eyes widened. "Wait, are you the lost King who was found yesterday?"

Sora shook his head. "Looks like news travels fast."

Weiss turned her head away from him with her eyes closed. "Now I see why you are so uncultured."

Sora sighed and went to lie down in the bed. When he did he became so scared he might have done the same thing again he jumped from the bed to check if Weiss was in it. After he was sure she wasn't, he jumped into the covers still fully clothed and closed his eyes.

Not long after, a ringing noise came from the intercom in the room. Sora jumped readying his weapon as paranoid as usual. After a few seconds passed, a voice came from the intercom. It was a solemn female voice. "The first part of the test shall commence in fifteen minutes. Please report to the testing room."

Sora stood up out of the bed as Weiss came out of the bathroom dressed differently. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket and a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neck tie of the dress with a battle skirt. She even wore her hair differently; it was in a ponytail to the right of her head with a crown like scrunch holding it up.

Sora looked at Weiss. "You look nice." **(Beta Reader, KuroMaster: Leave my girl alone, you dunce.)**

Weiss smiled braggingly. "Well of course, I am me after all."

Sora gave her a look, then said, "Well, now that your narcissism is done, I think we should go to the test room."

Weiss looked at him angrily. "I am not… never mind. Yes, we should go to the testing room."

Sora looked at her questioningly. "So… um… where is the test room?"

Weiss started twiddling her thumbs a bit embarrassed. "It's umm… that way and that way."

Sora looked at her thinking really. "Do you really not know where to go?"

She began to blush. "Shut up! You don't know where to go either."

Sora put his hands behind his head. "Yep and I am good with that."

Weiss looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would you be…"

Before she could finish Sora got a bright idea. Once he got the idea he put it into action and ran off without Weiss. Weiss noticed and ran after him but he was too fast for her to keep up.

After 5 minutes she finally found him searching around for something. "SORA! How dare you leave me, we are partners and…"

Sora turned and interrupted her. "I know, I'm sorry. I just thought since you're not taking initiative I would. So I went searching for a map."

Weiss looked at him more surprised than she had ever been thinking. "Is this the same guy, he is actually acting like a… leader."

The two of them walked around the campus looking for a map for ten minutes, but it was futile. "Sora, why don't you just ask someone for directions?"

Sora turned to her and looked at he like she was dumb. "I am a guy, since when did we ask for directions. Also I don't like to speak to new types of people."

Weiss looked at him confused. "What do you mean by… new types of people?"

Sora laughed a hardy laugh. "People all have an architype to me, and well… they are all unknown ones."

Weiss crossed her arms and smiled. "If it's so hard to talk to new "types" of people why are you able to speak to me? Is it because I am the greatest Heiress in the world?"

Sora thought to himself "Yeah, you're the greatest heiress full of themselves." But decided to keep that in his head and replied, "It's because you talk like your Dad."

Weiss's face completely changed. "You know my father!?"

Sora shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I just worked for and against him when I was a mercenary."

Weiss became not only worried, but intrigued by his last comment. "What do you mean by workin…"

Before she could finish, the intercom went off. "The test will commence in two minutes. I repeat two minutes."

Sora became scared and without thinking grabbed Weiss's arm and ran following other young people hoping they can make it to the test.

Sora ran into the room and shouted, "WE MADE IT!"

After he did, a woman who looked like a test administrator looked at him angrily. She began to walk to him with a book cocked and ready to hit him in the head. Sora noticed and dodged. After he did the woman began to circle him and Weiss as if she was scanning them. "You two better get to your seats. The director is about to come on."

Weiss shook her head. "Yes ma'am"

After she said that she walked to her seat.

After she was out of eye shot Sora bowed. "Sorry, I was the reason we were almost late."

After he said that he walked in the direction Weiss was and found a seat next to her.

Weiss pointed out into the open. "That is where the hologram will appear, be ready."

Sora shook his head. "Alright."

After they said that, it became an awkward silence between them. After some time passed, a giant hologram of a man in a red suit with a white under shirt and long pointy brown hair appeared. "Good afternoon young rulers of companies or kingdoms, I am Larik Latrache. I am president of this establishment. Today you will be taking a test of partnership and strength. You must think of ideas of ruling over something together."

Sora turned to Weiss. "This will be easy!"

Weiss smiled back to him smiling smugly.

The hologram continued speaking. "You and your partner will also have to fight other testers with opposing ideas until they surrender."

Sora gave Weiss a thumbs up.

Weiss just shook her head once again.

After a few seconds, Sora thought about the situation and whispered to himself. "Damn, this is going to be the hardest job I have ever done."

Once the speech ended, every team was sent into a room with one another. Weiss and Sora were taken to a room and placed in it.

The two were silent and the situation became awkward. Sora began to walk around the room then he suddenly turned to Weiss. "So… what policy do you want to make?"

Weiss smiled and said. "I want to make a law where Faunus are not allowed in our country if they don't get their Criminal record checked."

Sora turned his head away from Weiss to hide his anger and began to move back and forth. Weiss became a bit angry over that. "It is just an idea!"

Sora tuned to Weiss with a serious composure. "I know it's good, but what in your right mind gave you the idea for only Faunus?"

She smacked her lips at him. "Life experience."

Sora smiled at her and even though he is smaller, rubbed her head. "Weiss we are in a new age. We must at least tolerate them."

Weiss hid her face to not show her disgust. "Fine, then what should we put in place?"

After debating (**almost killing each other**) for almost an hour they finally came up with a conclusion of a few laws.

After minutes of being finished, and Weiss started to become aggravated, the intercom went off. "The battles will commence once the battle field is built. Please leave the rooms once done conversing."

Both Sora and Weiss left the room at the same time. The light in the room before them was way brighter than before. Once out millions of other testers began to walk out behind them. The room was completely different from before as well as a new smell surrounding it. The smell of blood.

A women walked up to the crowed of testers. "Excuse me, but you all will have to dress for battle. Please go and do so."

Most of the crowd began to run to their rooms getting ready for battle. Both Weiss and Sora stayed in their spots in the room. When the woman noticed this she walked up to them ready to smack them. "Why haven't you gone to dress out?"

Once the woman got closer, Sora noticed that it was the same administrator from earlier. She looked different in this lighting. She looked… younger.

Weiss saluted the woman answering her question as if she had practiced for it. "I am always prepared to fight for my company, so I am always in my battle clothing and skirt."

The woman looked at her, then turned to Sora angrily. "What about you?! Why didn't you go to change!?"

Sora was surprised by her anger and answered her nicely back. "I don't have anything to change into, that is why I…"

The woman interrupted him surprised by his response. "What do you mean you don't have anything to change into?"

Sora stood up straight. "I just found out yesterday that I am royal…"

Before he could finish the woman grabbed his shoulders and smiled at him. "So you're the lost king, eh!?"

Sora got out of her grasp looking at her crazy. "Yes?"

She began to circle him like before to study his figure. Before she could finish, others started walking into the room making her stop and walk to the arena that was being built.

Sora looked at Weiss feeling molested by the administrator's eyes. "Do you people always do stuff like that?"

Weiss shook her head at him angrily. "No, WE people don't do stuff like that!"

Sora jumped back from the hostility. "What's your problem?"

Weiss looked at him as if he should know. "Because you act like we are not people!"

After she said that, she walked out of the room.

Sora followed her thinking angrily in his mind, "You say that as if you don't think the same about us Faunus."

As he walked through the halls he heard other heirs and royalty whispering about them. "Those two can't work together." "Probably that guys fault." "Yeah I heard he was kidnapped, so that's why he is so uncultured."

After that last comment, Sora stopped following Weiss and walked to a place where he could sit. He began to think to himself. "Is it really my fault? Maybe I am just a failure."

As he said that a memory from his past flashed through his sight. A male figure walked up to Sora and gave him a hand up. "You can't fail, not you. If you feel you will remember this moment when we all never failed. Better keep us in your memory, alright?"

After the figure spoke those words Sora flashed back to reality. Once he did he felt a smile appear and went to find Weiss.

When he found her she was talking to a guy with his face stuffed in a book. Sora walked up slowly hoping Weiss was in a better mood. "Hey Weiss…"

Weiss turned to him hastily and replied in an annoyed voice. "Oh, hello Sora."

In Sora's mind he wanted to roll his eyes, but he put that in the back of his head. "Weiss… I am sorry about earlier." Weiss looked at Sora wearily, thinking about whether or not she should accept his apology.

The boy who was reading the book noticed this and jumped in the conversation without looking away from his book. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I wanted to introduce myself. I am Ifrit, Weiss's friend. You must be Sora, the young lord?"

Sora's eyes widened and in his mind he thought "Wait, Weiss has friends!?" but out loud said, "Yes that is me. It is nice to meet you Ifrit"

Ifrit bowed. "No, it is my pleasure to meet such a sad story, face to face."

Sora raised his eyebrows. "I guess that's good?"

Before Ifrit could reply, Weiss finished thinking over if she should forgive Sora. She turned away from Sora and began to speak to him. "Sora… I am sorry as well. I overreacted, so please take my apology."

Sora tried to hide how surprised he was and failed. "I accept it as long as you accept mine. Next time let's just talk it over nicely."

Weiss smiled at him sincerely. Then Ifrit spoke. "Seems like you two finally stopped fighting. I can't wait to see how long this lasts. Also Sora, how is your pal?"

Sora looked at him puzzled and thought of the list of maybe four friends he had, when a lightbulb appeared and broke over his head. "Are you talking about Kiriyama?"

Ifrit turned the page of his book as he replied. "Yes, that's him."

Sora's body felt like it was becoming limp. "How do you know him?!"

After Sora asked that, Ifrit began to walk away, now enthralled in his book.

Sora began to follow after him, but Weiss stopped him. "You will have to ask him another time. Knowing him, he won't get out of that book until he is done now."

Sora sighed and gave up his pursuit.

Sora and Weiss walked up to the arena to get ready for war. Every other test taker as diverse as the last had already grouped up in front of the now finished arena. The people who were smack talking about Sora began to glance at him and start speaking about him. Weiss noticed and was going to say something till Sora grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

After a few minutes, a woman with dark skin wearing a dress of bright tropical colors and lots of gem rings and ear rings walked onto the stage blinding everyone, but the lucky guy wearing sun glasses (**lucky bastard**).

The woman walked around the stage looking at all of the prospective heir's and royalty. Once she noticed Sora she gave him a glance full of hatred and continued to look around. Weiss looked at Sora confused and Sora gave her the same face in return.

The Woman walked to the center of the soon to be battle zone and a microphone came down from the ceiling (**like in wrestling**). She took hold of it and gave a speech. "Hello my name is Alexa Grainer, and I will be your test grader for the next few days."

After she said that she looked over the test takers once again. After she did Sora finally noticed how he knew her and why she **hates** him.

As she continued her speech she glared at Sora two more times. "The tests are rigorous and will harm the weak minded. If you exhibit that trait like someone I know in here, leave!"

After she said that, twenty testers left the room.

She laughed a bit before continuing her speech. "The few of you who didn't leave have a great chance of being a leader."

Every group began to look at one another with hope, except Sora's. He was ready for another comment.

"Though all of you are brave, if you fail now, you will not rule anything. Not even a grain of dirt."

Silence ran through the room as soon as she made that comment.

"That is all, now all of you should be pleased that the great Sir Litrouche will now come up and give you the rules."

After she said that she walked off of the stage and the man from the hologram walked onto the stage. Sora noticed his threatening Aura that was surrounding him and began to smile as if he was challenging him.

Sir Litrocuche noticed this and gave him a smile and started speaking, not even turning once like a shark. "I won't be up here for long so listen closely. The rules are simple the groups will fight teams against their ideals. If a team loses two of their three battles they fail or take Test Z."

Almost as soon as he had gone up he left with no trace. Weiss looked at Sora now worried. "Do… Do you think we can win this?"

Sora chuckled and as he continued to do so, it became a laugh. "Of course we can. We have people counting on us including one another, so we can't lose even if we wanted to"

Weiss's nervousness died down after he said that. "Your right, we can't lose. I am going to go choose our opponents."

Before Sora could say anything Weiss ran off in the direction of a table with testers surrounding it. After she was out of sight, in the crowd, Sora sat in a chair, and waited for her, falling asleep.

Sorry to both my readers and beta(s) for the long chapter, but chapters might come to be this long from now on so be ready. Finally, the test commences, I hope you studied. You're going to need it. Welp, without farther extension _**this was Sora Sayonara!**_

**Amazing Epic Super Mega Beta, KuroMaster: Ah, I finally finished... Anyway, hello everyone! It is I! The best Beta in the entire universe probably. Anyway, if you haven't guessed, my favorite character in RWBY is Weiss, and my character in this, which was weirdly modeled after me, even before Sora knew me, which is weird by the way, is me! Ifrit is I, and I is Ifrit! Okay, I will never say a sentence like that ever again - it sounded so wrong. Anyway, please follow/favorite if you enjoyed, and please leave a review, if you want to! Ciao!**


	5. Let the Battle Begin!

Disclaimer: we do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth productions (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later Sora here! Good news Weiss is now on set early since last time so we could do this chapter easily, though she could have made a good first impression. "that's it! I have taken you messing with me about that last mistake for long enough, I Quit!" "wait Weiss we need you! I was just messing!" well dear readers, looks like I got to go and get Weiss back luckily we got this chapter done prior. Now to the story. "Wait, Weiss let's talk about this!"

* * *

White trailer: chapter 5: Let the Battle Begin!

Weiss walked up to Sora smiling with a paper in her hand. "Sora, are you ready to fight?"

Sora began to awaken from his nap with drool on his face, opening his eyes slowly.

Weiss found that funny and giggled. "Well it seems you're well rested? **(AN: wait we acutely paid enough for her to giggle?) (Beta, Kuro Master: What? Weiss can giggle without being mean? Impossible! How much did this cost?)**

Sora, still half asleep, shrugged his shoulders. Weiss shrugged back jokingly and pulled out a handkerchief giving it to him to wipe his face. "Now, with all seriousness, I have just set up a battle with two girls named Malisa and Leina."

After Sora heard this, he jumped up fully awake. "When does the battle start!?"

Weiss stood straight up, surprised by his enthusiasm. "In a few minutes, we will be the first battle of the day."

Sora's face birthed a huge smile, scary enough to scare a grim after hearing this. Weiss returned a smile that seemed to give off a nervous aura. Sora noticed this and patted her head to comfort her. She smiled at him patting his head right back.

Time passed and they weren't called to battle. Sora now a bit anxious, started to walk around the room. "When are we battling again?"

Weiss shrugged, puzzled as he was. After they waited a little longer, Weiss finally got too anxious to wait and searched for an administrator to ask. "Excuse me, but when is the first battle going to commence?"

The woman turned to answer Weiss, and as soon as she did, Sora turned away to hide from her anger she so obviously had. "The battle was postponed for just a little bit longer, don't worry."

Weiss curtsied to the woman, thanking her, then she walked back over to Sora. "I am so sorry. I didn't know it was her."

Sora shook his head to accept her apology and as he did, Alexa had noticed him and was walking their way. "Hello, young mercenary."

Sora could feel the intense hatred coming from her, but kept his ground and stayed polite. "Hello madam, how have you been?"

The hatred from her intensified after hearing his voice. "Good, but it would be grand if I had never seen your face again."

Sora laughed under his breath to where he believed Alexa could hear it. "I guess you're still holding a grudge against me?"

She came closer to Sora to try to intimidate him, and it worked. "Yes, with a burning passion nevertheless."

Weiss stood there frozen from the feeling of hatred emitting from Alexa. She turned to her and asked her with a small, yet respectful voice, "Ex-excuse me, but what do you have against my team mate?"

Alexa turned to her as quick as lightning and shot her an evil look. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS MS. SCHNEE! I SHALL BE LEAVING NOW!"

As she walked away, she whispered to Sora. "I will get you out, if it's the last thing I do!

Weiss looked at Sora, now expecting an answer to why she should have defended him.

Sora laughed, trying to change the subject now that he was relieved. "That could have gone worse!"

After a few seconds of silence passed, Weiss sighed and stopped caring.

The intercom went off. "The first battle shall finally commence."

Sora and Weiss started to run to the field, ready for battle.

* * *

Weiss and Sora walked onto the stage. Sora with flames of passion and Weiss worrying. She was still thinking about the previous situation.

They stood waiting for the opponents for about nine seconds **(A/N: Weiss counted. Thank you Weiss.) (Beta, KuroMaster - Weiss: Your Welcome). **When the enemy walked onto the stage, Weiss gasped surprised. "That's not who I chose to fight."

Sora looked at her, ready for an epic fight. "Doesn't matter who we fight, we are going to win."

Weiss looked at Sora unassumingly. "Those two are the tactician twins."

Sora still didn't flinch, probably because he didn't understand what Weiss was saying. "So, what you're saying, is that they are strong?!"

Weiss sighed, knowing she couldn't tell him how serious the situation was. "Yes, they are _very_ strong."

Sora's smile began to grow. "Well, they can't beat us, the greatest team, so why are you stressing? Your hair will just get whiter."

Weiss laughed at that last part. "Okay, I am putting all of my trust in you."

Sora shook his head, confirming he accepted it.

The two sibling opponents were speaking to one another as Sora and Weiss were, they must have been planning tactics, or at least that is what Sora thought.

When they finished, they turned to Sora and Weiss, and the brother asked. "Do you know why we are here?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, do you?"

The twins looked at her like she was stupid. The female twin answered her question, "Mistress Alexa, duh. She wants to take out Sora really bad."

Weiss looked at Sora, finally wanting an answer, whispering to him. "Why does she dislike you so much?"

The male twin shouted at them, "You could think of new tactics all you like, but you will still lose."

The other jumped and stood on her brother's shoulders and shouted to them from above. "I shall tell you two the names of your dominator's names. I am Morgan and My brother is Robin." **(Beta, KuroMaster: Reaaaallllllyyyyy... Wooooowww... Never thought I'd see Robin's daughter become his Sister... Freakin' Fire Emblem: Awakening is amazing.) (AN: They are only based off of them. This is not a cross over.)**

Right after Morgan shouted their names, Robin began to speak directly to Weiss, "Ms. Schnee, do you know why Madam Alexa strongly… dislikes Sora?"

Weiss shook her head.

After she did, Robin began to laugh, confusing his sister. Sora turned to Weiss and started to tell her his situation with Alexa, but before he could start, he was interrupted by Robin. "Your partner is a thief. A dirty thief who doesn't care who he hurts along the way of gaining money."

Weiss turned to him. "Is this true!?"

Sora looked at her, shaking his head. "No that's not…"

Robin interrupted him with a smile on his face. "Stop being in denial! You know what you have done!"

Sora's expression and aura changed to complete anger. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ME LIKE THAT!"

Right after he said that, an intercom went off with Alexa's voice. "This is the battle of Robin &amp; Morgan Vs. Weiss &amp;… Sora. The combatants are on the Arena. Are you ready to Rumble!?"** (Beta, KuroMaster: ARE YOU READY TO RUUUUMMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEE!? Aka, are you ready to wrestle?)**

* * *

As soon as Alexa had finished speaking, Sora lunged at Robin in anger and began to slash like crazy. As he did, Morgan pulled out her lance, shooting lightning at Sora as she did. Sora continuously dodged the attacks, now slicing everything in his path…

* * *

Cliff hangers are fun aren't they. You might be asking why is this chapter so short, well that is simple. I was busy doing things to help my friend EclipsesGaming on his channel and I was taking a bit of a break. I am sorry about that. Also you might have been worried this production might have stopped because Weiss left, but don't fret. I just got Weiss under contract to not leave this fanfiction, am I right Weiss? "Right Boss." Now that that is done without farther extension **this****_ was Sora Sayonara!_**

Beta Reader, KuroMaster: Yo, it is I! The amazing Beta who has to read this! Now, this chapter was better than the rest, in terms of editing! Anyway, my past week has been shite. I pulled a muscle in my left arm on Friday, Saturday I went to Sora's place to play, not that that was a bad thing, and then Sunday I had to carry a lot of furniture for a relative, and the pulled muscle came back, and this time, the pain was in both my arms! I also had back pain... If anyone knows a good massager, then please PM me at KuroMaster! Please! I'm dying over here!


	6. It's Mario… I mean Team time!

Disclaimer: we do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth productions (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later Sora here! Now for me to say happy summer vacation. I am finally free to write as much as I want from day to night until weekends. That is when I work. Also if you want to get the full battle don't forget to read last chapter for the last part. Looks like Today is the day I have been waiting for to write. So now that I made a bad joke I can get to the story… now on to the story

* * *

White trailer: Chapter 6: It's Mario… I mean Team time!

Weiss moved in speedily and froze Morgan's weapon, keeping her from attacking Sora. Sora noticed this and moved to her aid.

Robin moved in his way to delay him, but Sora moved around him faster than before. Robin gave chase to catch him, but it was to no avail. Once Sora got to Morgan he slashed her with his sheath to not harm her, making her fly into the air.

As she flew, she started spinning in a circular motion, surrounding them with dust. Weiss gasped at this discovery and moved back as fast as possible, leaving Sora in the line of fire. Fire crystals began to float and broke into shards, flying at Sora relentlessly.

Sora dodged as best he could. As he did, Robin jumped in and slashed one of the last ones, blasting it directly into Sora's elbow. The Shard began to burn into Sora's skin, burning his arm in the process.

The pain began to poses him. Once it, did his aura began to flow through a machine he had made and equipped as a belt enhancing his speed and pain resistance

Sora noticed Robin and attacked him, splitting his blade into its double bladed form, and struck without hesitation. Morgan ran in to help him. Weiss did nothing letting her get past.

Once at Sora, she thrusted her lance toward him. Sora used the claws on his blade to grab it, then he flung her away. she skidded and rolled in the direction she was flung her.

While all of this was happening, Weiss stood idol thinking about everything she heard. She kept thinking it through, was it a lie or the truth. She watched as Sora fought by himself, without much of a struggle. She began to talk to herself, "What should I do? He is strong, but he is alone. I should help… but he is like the White Fang. He has hurt people for his own gain. What should I do!?"

Sora was distracted as he heard that. While he was, Robin gave Morgan a signal to attack Weiss. Morgan ran at Weiss and swung at her like she was a baseball.

Once Sora noticed this, he parried Robin and ran to catch Weiss. She fell right into his arms. "Weiss are you Okay?"

She groaned in pain and didn't answer him. Sora put her down and his aura began to flow faster and he began to change, not only in his fighting style, but his personality as well. "You damn bastards are going to lose where you stand! I, Retrivan, shall take **Revenge** for Sora and his friend!"

After he said that, Robin began to sense Sora's aura. It had changed as if he was another person entirely. Sora moved fast enough that they didn't notice his movements. "Got you now."

Once in front of Robin he roundhouse kicked him, hitting his neck and chin making him fly into the air. Morgan jumped to him and they spun in the air creating a current of air with dust being ignited around them.

Weiss began to stand and saw the situation. She walked beside Sora with a serious face. "Sora… I am sorry. I thought you might be bad so it would be best to make you and I fail now and come again later on different teams, but now I know you have changed from what they said."

Sora looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it, let's just win Okay?"

Weiss looked at him and smiled back, relieved. "Okay!"

Sora's aura changed back to normal after they spoke to one another.

The dust began to fly in their direction, when it did, Weiss gave Sora a sort of motion telling him to go around to the other side. Sora ran as told and his arm began to throb from the dust still burning in his arm.

Weiss shot ice dust at the two of them and they flew in Sora's direction. Sora slashed at them with his now sheathed weapon. As he did Robin threw dust at his weapon, creating an explosion of smoke throughout the area.

Robin and Morgan stood back to back, waiting for their opponents to come at them. After a few minutes, Robin noticed a figure coming at him. He threw dust at the figure hoping to hit, but the figure who knows dust more than anyone, dodged and froze him from the knees down.

Morgan turned to strike at the attacker, but was struck by an arrow. Another one flew past her and into the other attacker's hands which she put onto her weapon.

Morgan, waited for her brother, like in their contention plan. She got into a defensive position. Time passed, she became more and more aggressive and paranoid. The smoke began to fade in the area and that made things worse for her.

A figure began to move at her in a fast pace. Once she saw this, now scared, struck at it. The person flew away, hitting a wall and was knocked out in the process.

The intercom went off in the arena. "The fighter Robin has run out of aura, and will be taken out of the battle field."

Morgan froze, now noticing her fatal mistake in the plan, but it was too late. Sora and Weiss struck her, knocking her down.

Alexa walked into the center of the battle field trying to hide her face of disgust. "Robin &amp; Morgan has been taken down. The winners are Weiss Schnee and Sora Retrivan."

After she said that, the crowd went crazy, clapping for the winners. Sora bowed and Weiss curtsied, then they walked off the battle field.

* * *

*Typewriter noises per letter*** Left hallway 3:30 pm** *now stop*

Weiss and Sora began to walk side by side through the hall, to go and sit in the seats left in the crowd. Weiss acted a bit anxious on the way there. Sora noticed this and smiled at her. "What's up with you?"

She stopped walking and looked him in the eyes. "I want to say I am truly sorry about what happened. I know that we talked about it in the arena but I wanted to make sure you really forgive me."

Sora smiled at her. "I truly forgive you, you don't have to worry about it."

She looked at him sadly, holding back some tears. "How can you forgive me so fast? I did something horrible, and took your trust and… and…"

Sora's smile grew larger as he patted her head, even if he was shorter. "I forgive you so easily because even though you did that, you still came to my aid in the end. You could have left me like others would have, but you didn't. I am grateful for that."

After he said that, she smiled, with tears coming down her pale cheeks. She wiped her eyes stopping herself from crying. "Thank you."

Not even a second after all of that, Robin walked up to them. "How sweet, partners actually growing on one another in one day. I thought that was only in the story books and the Hallo.

Sora walked up to him, smiling out of courtesy. "I guess the story books do have some truth in them, huh?"

Robin shook his head and laughed a bit. "I guess you're right."

After he laughed, Sora joined him. Weiss looked at them like they were crazy. While Morgan just shrugged.

After their laugh, Robin's face became serious. "I would like to say sorry about what I said during the fight earlier."

Sora shrugged at him while keeping his smile. "It's fine. People would have found out about my past sooner or later."

Robin gave him a sorrowful look that said more than words than he could in a second. Before Robin could say anything more, Morgan walked closer to them. "I am sorry as well, though it is only an excuse, we do have a reason for what we did."

Weiss walked up to her, as fast as she could, as serious as she could be. "What was your reason?"

Morgan looked at both Weiss and Sora in the eye and answered the question. "Mistress Alexa blackmailed us into fighting, saying she would tell about how our kingdom hid White Fang members in the past if we didn't fight against you."

Weiss looked at Sora. "Looks like she really wants us to vacate this facility."

Sora laughed at her remark. "Luckily that's only a dream, right?"

Weiss laughed back. "You are completely correct."

Both Morgan and Robin smiled at them and said, "We wish you luck."

Sora looked at them and put his hand out. Robin took it and shook it. Right after he did, Morgan did the same.

Sora smiled. "How about we get each other's contact info now?"

Robin shook his head. "Anything for a comrade!"

* * *

Both Robin and Morgan left the facility on the ship outside. As they did, Sora and Weiss talked to one another about each other's past, but mostly Sora's. About forty-five minutes passed and they were called into battle once again. All of the battles after the first were nothing to really send a letter home about, so to keep you from boredom I am going to leave those to your imagination.

Anyways, after the battles all of the nobles and heirs were given some free time. As Weiss and Sora walked through the hallway a woman ran up to them. "Young Lord Sora!"

Sora turned to her kindly. "Yes? What is it you need?"

The woman was loli sized so she had to look up to see Sora's face (**AN: finally, I wrote in someone other than Ruby who is shorter than me**.)(**Beta KuroMaster: Ah! I love Lolis :3**) "A knight in training has asked for an audience with you."

Sora became confused for a few seconds, what knight in training could be asking for him… then a light bulb appeared above his head. Once he noticed who it had to be, he jumped with joy. "Where is he?!"

She smiled at him happy to see someone so happy today. "He is in the office you came from."

The exact second after she said that, he ran off leaving Weiss to walk to the room by herself.

* * *

Kiriyama sat in a chair, waiting for Sora. So much time had passed, he felt that Sora was never going to show up, even though he asked for him to come.

After maybe a few minutes, he began to stand and leave, until he felt a gust of wind pass him and crash into a wall. He ran to it knowing who it was and to make sure he was Okay. "You good Sora?"

Sora now standing up rubbing his poor dumb royal head.

Kiriyama face palmed, then put his hand out to help Sora up. "Seems like your more excited than usual."

Sora jumped up shouting, "Kiriyama! I am so excited to see you after all I had to go through!"

Kiriyama laughed at him. "Seems like today has been hell for you."

Sora shook his head. "Nah, I have been through way worse. Just not in a long time."

Kiriyama shook his head, completely understanding him. "Never heard of anything more true."

Sora laughed and so did Kiriyama.

After their hardy laugh Sora told Kiriyama about all of the events that had transpired.

Kiriyama just shook his head. "Pretty close to the same here, with all the evil looks I mean. Since I quit at Shade Academy, everyone seems to think I am weak or unworthy to be here."

Sora sighed. "I guess we are still outcasts like usual, huh?"

Kiriyama gave him a thumbs up. "You can say that again."

Sora now having this feeling of pure wonder come over him, looked at Kiriyama, straight into his eyes. "What did you guys do for your test today?"

Kiriyama stood up and began to make himself look cool. "What we did today was… write an essay and do a literal school test. They say we are getting to the nitty gritty stuff tomorrow."

Sora sighed, doing an internal face palm. "Well it looks like we are doing opposite tests once again tomorrow. We are doing boring written tests."

Kiriyama laughed. "Have fun with them. By the way I have a question for you."

Sora finally sat in a chair. "What is it?"

Kiriyama took a deep breath. "I need someone to be my liege after the tests to be a True Knight. So will you be my liege?"

Sora became surprised over the question. "Why me?"

Kiriyama looked him in the eyes with a serious face. "Because I know you would let me do what I want either way."

Sora coughed after he heard this. "That's not… yeah, your right. I wouldn't mind, so sure, why not. You're a friend of mine after all."

Kiriyama took Sora's hand and shook it. "Alright! I will do my best, don't you worry."

* * *

After they conversed about that, they just talked casually for a little longer then split up.

Sora walked into his room and noticed the lights were off now that it had become so late. He silently walked up to a bed and lied down.

He laid there happily until he heard Weiss from beside him. "YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU SORA!"

She chased Sora around the room until he ran into the bathroom locking the door.

* * *

Sora: "Okay cast listen up. Who wrote in the poor dumb royal head part in? Was it you Weiss?"

Weiss: "Nope it wasn't me."

Sora: "Was it you Kiriyama!?"

Kiriyama: "Nope."

Hmm… I will have to get to the bottom of this, but for now it's time for me to say to you dear readers thank you for reading. I hope you continue to read this series. I love to write it, so I hope people will enjoy.

**This was Sora Revan sayonara!**

Beta KuroMaster: Yo guys! Please favorite and follow if you enjoyed, and leave a review if you want to! And I'm going to tell you now, that I only go through this to make the grammar better! I don't try to fix all the errors! Just punctuation, spelling, and anything else I feel like doing! Anyway, ciao!


	7. Knights Have It Hard

Disclaimer: we do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth productions (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later Sora here! Okay guys get this. since the last chapter I have found almost no evidence of the culprit who wrote that unknown comment last chapter. this can only be someone from the crew since this is all in the BTS (behind the scenes). Let's just hope nothing happens this chapter. Well not that this randomness if out of the way to the chapter we go

**White Trailer: chapter 7: Knights have it hard.**

"Yesterday was easy. I hope it becomes fun soon." shouted Kiriyama to himself walking through the hallway to the class he had been in the day prior.

He was tired from chatting with Sora almost all night the night before, but he kept his usual attitude. As he began to walk to the classroom he let out a huge yawn alarming all of the students around him.

They turned to him surprised. "You know you're loud, right?"

Kiriyama just gave them a crazy look trying to hold himself from beating them. "Yea, I know. Sorry if I scared you."

They looked at him confused thinking that he was nicer than they originally thought than walked away talking about him behind his back.

Kiriyama closed his eyes and sighed. "Things are the same everywhere. Annoying people at all turns."

Now annoyed He kept his eyes half shut while walking to the class. When he got to the class the air felt different. It felt as if something was returning to his life. He walked into the class and noticed a man with shining metallic blue armor and a scar on his cheek. Kiriyama looked at them man and began to remember everything about the man and snuck to his seat as best he could.

Kiriyama had felt that time was moving slowly as he hid himself from the man standing in the front of the class room. Even though he tried to keep himself hidden it was to no avail. The man looked his way and winked to make sure he knew he was found.

Finally, a man with a grey beard and shining armor who looked a bit like a butler walked into the room. When Everyone in the room saw even a glimpse of him they shot up and saluted as they did in attack on titan.

The man turned and laughed at all of them. "Good, seems like you all have learned."

Kiriyama was about to face palm but stopped himself thinking, "well duh, we don't want a manicure like yesterday."

The man began walking back and forth in the room giving a lecture on how to treat royalty. Kiriyama had stopped listening and was more concerned by why the light blue man was there. Kiriyama kept his eyes on both of them trying to act as if he was listening and to keep an eye on the guy.

After the lecture was to conclude for the time being the man with silver hair looked at everyone ready to shoot a bomb shell into their plans. "Class shall conclude soon for your test of valor and strength soon, but before I let you go. I the great and old Valkinin Loivelsta shall introduce you to the top Knight to leave this establishment, Jinchui Covac."

Kiriyama sat in his seat baffled whispering to himself, "I was trained to be a knight? I wondered why this was so familiar."

Volkinin noticed him and pointed him out. "What seems to be the problem Sur Hatakon?"

Kiriyama stood up as fast as possible. "Sir he is my old master, Sir."

Everyone in the room looked at him surprised and envious, except Volkinin and and Jinchui who looked at him as if they were ready to test him for all he's got.

Valkinin snickered than smiled. "Then it looks like you should have no problems with what we are going to do."

Kiriyama stood there not moving an inch and replied, "That depends on what you mean sur."

Volkinin laughed. "Since your Sensei is here we had a change of plans. Today will now be the final day, but… you will have to do a test made by Sir Jinchui"

Right after he said that everyone in the room gasped knowing their fate is now either lost or right in front of them. Kiriyama looked at everyone trying to see all of their expressions. Some were looking at him with anger, others were crying now ready for fate to take them.

As panic began to fill the room Volkinin shouted at all of them, "The test shall begin soon, so be ready for us to call all of you at any moment."

* * *

All of the knights to be began to leave the room including Kiriyama. When Kiriyama passed some students he noticed that they were keeping from giving him eye contact. Kiriyama became so annoyed by this his eye began to twitch. He began thinking of reasons they might be doing that, but only came up with one which annoyed him way more. Kiriyama began to walk through the halls to settle himself down.

Time passed and they were not called to the training room. Kiriyama became suspicious of this and took the liberty of going to the room anyways. He walked there and noticed some of the guys from his class. He hid behind the wall to hear what they were saying

Guy 1: "You know what. It's no wonder that Kiriyama guy is so scary he was trained by greatest Knight in Remnant."

Girl 1: "Ya, we gotta give mad props to that guy huh?"

After Kiriyama heard this he didn't know if to be happy or mad about the situation. He sighed and walked the other way to keep them from knowing he had heard them. when he did he felt a presence behind him. He turned as fast as he could, but found nothing. Most people would have thought it was paranoia, but Kiriyama knows that Paranoia is a necessity in his line of work so he kept an eye out.

As he walked through the halls he felt this presence a few other times. At this point he knew someone was fallowing him. He kept looking forward to keep whoever was fallowing him from finding out he had noticed.

Finally, after a while a figure jumped down from the celling with a blade jumping straight at Kiriyama. Kiriyama pulled out his blade and blocked the incoming figure making the blade clash with the floor.

Kiriyama turned to point the blade at the unknown figure. "Seems you're strong as they say you are."

Kiriyama kept in stance pointed the blade directly in the figures face. The person was wearing a dark cloak covering their face from everyone. "Who are you?"

The figure began to stand, but Kiriyama kept his blade in their way keeping them on the floor.

Right after he did the figure put its hand out handing him a not. "Don't worry I am one of your sensei's partners. He wanted me to get you to go and see him. I have a not here."

Kiriyama took the note and noticed it was his writing. "Why did you attack me?"

The figure stood up and brushed dust off of themselves. "I was just testing you."

* * *

After the figure said that he disappeared into the shadows. Kiriyama shrugged it off and began going to where the note told him to."

Kiriyama began walking idiotically onto the left gate of the facility. Once there he found Jinchui there waiting on the farther end of the wall. Kiriyama walked up to him keeping himself calm to hide how nervous he was.

Jinchui turned to him with a serious expression. "Howdy young one. How have you been?"

Kiriyama began to clench his fist to hide his surprise. "I am good. How are you sensei?"

Jinchui Sighed noticing his clenched fist. "Do you still think I am mad at you about being kicked out of shade academy?"

Kiriyama finally looked him in the eyes. "Of course I did"

Jinchui put his arm around Kiriyama as a father would. "I won't lie, I was mad at you for using the skills I taught you against other students, but I have gotten over it. I am now just very happy you're going to become a knight."

Kiriyama looked at him awkwardly. "You probably think I am doing this because I found a calling, but you would be wrong if you do."

Jinchui gave him a confused look. After he did Kiriyama explained himself to him.

Jinchui laughed under his breath. "you are so much like your father. You're even taking the same test he had for the same type of reason."

Kiriyama's eyes widened upon hearing this. "FATHER TOOK THIS TEST!?"

Jinchui now laughed out loud. "Seems like your finally excited about something."

Kiriyama noticed he was trying to change the subject and stopped him. "I asked you a Question sensei, I believe I deserve an answer."

Jinchui looked at him surprised. "since when did you talk so aggressively to your Sensei?"

Kiriyama Kept his ground. "Since he wouldn't answer a simple question."

Jinchui shook his head. "Touché, but I don't think you're ready to know about it in detail."

Kiriyama walked up to him ready to grab him. "Listen here! I have been searching for details like this, and you dare try to keep it from me!"

Jinchui just looked at him while backing away and smiled. "Do you think this is the proper way for a knight to act?"

Kiriyama put his hand on the edge of his gantlets ready to strike at him. "I don't care if it is. Anything that leads me to my goal of finding father is worth disgrace."

Jinchui sighed. "You are still brash as ever. Until that passes you are not ready to know."

Kiriyama calmed himself and took his hand off of the hilt. "You are right. Sorry Sensei."

Jinchi walked up to Kiriyama and rubbed his head. "How about this? When you pass I will tell you about your father and his role with this establishment."

Kiriyama shook his head. "I am good with that."

Jinchui continued to walk into the facility. "The test will be starting soon be ready."

Kiriyama Saluted. "Yes sir!"

After he said that he began walking to the training room.

* * *

Kiriyama stood in front of the Training room for maybe twenty minutes before everyone was called to the room. Kiriyama was ready for anything. He walked into the room than noticed what the test would be.

The room was filled to the brim with spiked contraptions. Some were rollers like in baking others would swing from the ceiling. But all of that looked like child's play compared to what he saw at the end of the room. it looked to be around four hundred if not more cages of Grimm. Not just beowolf, but many others including: Nevermore and Ursai.

As Kiriyama was looking at all of this other Knights to be began walking into the room and became as surprised if not more surprised as him. Many of the others began to leave knowing now that they would not pass such a thing, while others like Kiriyama felt they had to do this no matter what it takes.

Volkinin walked to the edge of the test area and looked at all of them smiling. "Welcome to the Wrecking Zone. Today you will go through here and try to survive. Bloodshed is allowed, but only from contraptions and Grimm. None of the Knights in this room will help you, it will actually be the opposite. We will be attacking you all while you try to get to your goal. It is an all-out fight zone once you get in there so be ready."

All of the Knights to be began looking at one another franticly as if they were suspicious of one another. Kiriyama felt most of the gazes pointed toward him, but felt it might just be his imagination.

Volkanin continued to talk, "all of you will be tested for the last time today so be ready to fight for your lives, because if you are going to die we will not save you."

Right after he said that everyone began to panic except a choice few including Kiriyama. This made them all look like the top competitors, which made them the biggest targets to other testers.

Volkanin pulled out some gloves from his pocked with one long blade sticking out of them. "Ready… Set… GO!"

* * *

As soon as he said go all of the testers in the room began jumping around the room to try and find vantage points. Kiriyama began to run toward the first of the traps and maneuvered to go under it keeping from being stuck by any enemies.

When he did one of the Knight followed him under. Kiriyama noticed this and activated his gantlets. Once activated he blocked the barrage of bullets flying at him. His assailant noticed this and changed to a close and personal weapon known as a knife. Kiriyama found this to be interesting and ran up to the knight ready for a good fight. As he did a huge shard of dust exploded in between them stabbing into his abdomen and his upper arm. Kiriyama searched for who had done this and found her standing up on one of the contraptions aiming and blasting many random students not giving a second thought to what she was doing. While Kiriyama was looking away the first knight that had come after him began to strike at him. Kiriyama blocked as best he could with all of the pain building up inside his body. Once he found an opening Kiriyama disarmed his opponent and punched him out of the zone.

Kiriyama continued to run and dodge all incoming traps. Knights had begun to chase him more than other testers. He noticed this and his first thought for the reason was Jinchui. One Knight finally caught up to him and swung an axe twice their size. Kiriyama jumped onto this weapon to gain leverage to jump onto a trap that came down and struck the knight taking them out of the battle.

Kiriyama kept with the upper area feeling it would be one of the best areas to move around. This theory was disproven very fast as dust flew at him from all around the field. Shots came from all over aimed at all of the testers and Knights in the vicinity. Kiriyama dodged keeping as far as he could from the known enemy's.

The room was the true meaning of Chaos noting was safe not even the higher areas. As he jumped from trap to trap Kiriyama noticed people on the ground not moving one bit at all and were left there as knights continued to attack testers.

All Kiriyama could think was, "This is what war is like." When he jumped to the next trap a Nevermore flew in his path and struck him. He began to fall from the celling into a drop of doom. As he did He felt that this may be his end. Until he remembered he had someone he make the world his enemy for. Once he remembered her he found the best way for him to survive. He pulled a lever on the side of his gantlet making a rocket shoot out of them. the momentum from the explosion flew him into the nevermore in which he punched it. when he did a flock of them flew into his path. Kiriyama jumped on them blasting each one as he passed.

Now so close to the end of the Zone he felt success. Not anything less, maybe way more, but for sure he felt success. He shot a rocked out of his other Gantlet to propel him to the end. As he flew he noticed another tester being attacked by a pack of Beowolf and three Ursai. He tried to turn a blind eye, but couldn't force himself to. He grabbed onto a trap breaking it off of the celling with the momentum he had and dropped down close to the tester. When he stood close the Grimm noticed him. He shouted bringing out all of his feelings of and pain to make sure all of them would come after him. It worked without a hitch. When they ran at him he began taking out all of the small fry that came up to him with punches combined with shots from the high caliber revolvers in his gantlets. Once the Bigger ones came at him he knew he would have trouble.

A huge Ursa and its smaller counterpart attacked him. He blocked, but only barely. The ice dust shards in his body began to take effect. It slowed his body down quite a bit. The Ursai continued attacking him giving him no breaks. This began to strain his body. The huge Ursa finally got a strike on him making him fly and hit a wall. The first thing to go to Kiriyama's mind was that he was thankful for not hitting a trap. The Ursa came running at him with a pack of three Beowolf. When it was right in Kiriyama's face he gave it a huge smile. He pulled a hidden lever on his gantlet and shot a huge fire dust shard into it face taking it down with one shot and making him blow up shooting it spikes into its partners behind it.

Kiriyama began to stand when a knight jumped from the celling ready to strike him. Kiriyama used his other gantlet and shot the huge fire dust shard from his other gantlet at them making him fall back to the ground. The dodged it by doing as he had done for so long, jumping off of a trap. Once on the ground they ran at Kiriyama at full speed ready to take him down. As they did The tester that Kiriyama save used his blade to freeze the knight in place.

The tester looked at Kiriyama putting his hand out and shouted, "Let's get going!"

Kiriyama took his hand and took his help. "Thanks."

The tester let him go. "That should be my line."

They laughed at one another as they ran straight to the end of the Zone.

Once they passed the line medics grabbed them and put them on stretchers. They were taken to emergency rooms to be taken care of. Once in the room they used gas to knock out Kiriyama leaving him defenseless.

* * *

When Kiriyama woke it was dark outside. He felt so achieved that he had made it out of the test in one piece.

Not long after he had awoken Jinchui walked into the room. "How are you doing young one?"

Kiriyama looked at him harshly. "Pretty beat up thanks to your test."

Jinchui laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Got to be ready for war after all."

Kiriyama looked away from him. "I guess so…"

Jinchui knew exactly what Kiriyama was thinking. "Don't worry we didn't really let anyone die. They are all safe even if they failed."

Kiriyama looked at him happily. "Thank The goddesses."

Right after he said that Jinchui put his hand on his shoulder. "Now I will tell you what you wanted to know, Sir Kiriyama."

* * *

Kiriyama: "Hey Sora What the hell. I know you don't know who added that text in one of the earlier chapters, but that doesn't give you the right to add some to my part." Sora: "what are you talking about. I never added that." Kiriyama: "*sigh* Okay I trust you. Did you get any clues?" Sora: "Yes I have I think it's… oh wait let me talk to the audience than I will tell you." Kiriyama: "Alright."

Thank you for reading this far into the series. I am sorry I have not been writing as much as I said I would. One of my friends has been bugging me all the time so I haven't had as much time as I had planned. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter since it was the first of this series to be free written half way. I had all the other chapters written in a book except for maybe one fourth of that chapter. this one was only half done, so I had to finish it all by myself. Looks like me from years ago never got the chance to finish this, but now I have for him. Now without further extention, **this****_ was Sora Sayonara!_**


	8. Kiriyama's Success Took all the Luck

Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY, it is owned by Roosterteeth productions (I own original characters). Please support the official release.

Ohayo if morning, Konichiwa if later Sora here! New chapter here. With the time that has passed I think I might have found a possible culprit for the Script Changer. Yea That's what we call them. I will have to follow the trails. Anyways now that you are updated on that it's time for reading get to it! Now to the Story!

* * *

**White Trailer: Chapter 8: Kiriyama's Success Took all the Luck.**

Sora walked to the Knight test infirmary with his head lowered, not even looking where he was going. It was the day after Kiriyama had finished his test. Sora had heard about what had happened while he was testing that day and knew that it would be best to go and check on Kiriyama once he was all fixed up and Weiss was far from the scene. Now being in front of the room, he created a fake smile and walked in.

Kiriyama looked at the door and smiled happily. "Hey Sora, what are you doing here?"

Sora pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. "Just checking on my pal. He is, after all, in the next room over."

Kiriyama smiled. "That's got to be a lie. You have no friends but me."

Sora laughed. "Sounds like you're all better."

Kiriyama shook his head up and down. "As good as I can be. I am your knight now, so things should be getting interesting."

Sora turned his head a little and replied sadly, "Yeah, about that..."

Kiriyama looked at him with a straight face. "Don't tell me you failed?"

Sora sighed, then looked him directly in the eyes. "You know how we were doing a written test yesterday?"

Kiriyama nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Sora took a deep breath. "When we took the test, me and Weiss had to work together on one paper to get the answers. I knew all of the answers pertaining to aura, dust, and grim fighting, and Weiss knew all of the royalty, proper, and dust stuff so we thought we would pass with flying colors, but the one grading our test was Mistress Alexa…"

Kiriyama shouted angrily, "That damn woman didn't do what I think she did!?"

Sora looked right back at him. "Of course she did, it's her!"

Kiriyama looked at him as serious as he can be. "Does that mean you and your partner Weiss failed!?"

Sora looked away from him not even saying a word. At that point Kiriyama understood exactly what was going on and for sure was not having any of it.

Kiriyama began to try and stand up, hurting himself in the process. "I am going to get that stupid…"

Sora pushed him back on to the hospital bed he was laying in. "Don't you dare try anything. Not only are you hurt, but you have to uphold the Knight honor."

Kiriyama sat up quickly. "I know that, but I can't stand an injustice like that!"

Sora smacked him on his arm which made him cringe from the pain. "If you can't take a little hit like that you can't even stare her down and win."

Kiriyama turned to him. "Yeah, but…"

Sora snapped at him. "But nothing! Listen, I know how you feel and plus more, but I have a plan to get us through this."

Kiriyama looked up at him as he began to simmer down. "What is it?"

Sora nodded. "It's known as Test Z."

* * *

After their conversation, Sora was pumped to work harder for whatever this test Z was going to be. As Sora walked through the halls he could hear all of the other Testers bad mouthing him behind his back, but at this point, he stopped caring like he does to anything that doesn't matter to him.

Once at his room he walked in shouting, "Yo Weiss, I'm back!"

Weiss ran at him angrily. "**WHERE WERE YOU**! **DON'T YOU KNOW WE ARE IN A DIRE CRISIS!?**"

Sora jumped back as the girl stopped right in front of him. "Yes, I know what's happening. That's why I left, I wanted to think about all of this."

Weiss looked at him confused. "Do you mean Test Z?

Sora nodded his nodded.

Weiss smiled at him. "Sora, don't worry, we have this."

Sora smiled at her and chuckled under his breath. "I hope that's true."

Weiss put her hand on his shoulder. "We can do this."

Sora looked down and nodded.

After he did, both Weiss and Sora walked through the hall to the head of the facility, **Larik Latrache.**

* * *

Once at his office, Weiss knocked on the door.

A few seconds after she did, the door swung open by itself. "Come in."

They walked into the room. It had many types of contraptions that moved in many different directions based on the type of dust powering them. they looked around the room and noticed many types of fake grim heads and famous weapons of the great fighters of remnant on the walls. Both Weiss and Sora found that a bit disturbing.

Larik Latrache sat at a large desk that was almost wall to wall. "I see that you have come in regarding your test scores, am I correct?"

Weiss and Sora looked at one another and then Sora walked up to his desk. "No, we understand why we got the grade and taking it again would do nothing… so we would like to take Test Z."

The man slightly laughed then it grew louder and louder. "Kid you're as interesting as I thought you would be. On the first day I could tell that you would come to me for this, though I thought it wouldn't be because of failing."

Sora turned his head away from him. "Well failing is one way to encourage yourself to succeed."

Larik laughed. "Still as interesting as I thought."

Weiss chimed in without a second thought. "It seems you two are very friendly to one another, but I think we should go to the test."

Larik sat up straight and became serious. "You are right. We should get to it."

After he said that, he stood up, waving them to follow him. They followed him to the complete opposite side of the facility that everyone else was on.

As they walked through the maze-like halls, Weiss began noticing things that seemed familiar to her. "May I ask why we are going so far away from all of the others here?"

Larik turned his head to her as he continued walking through the halls as if he had memorized the layout of this entire facility. "This test is secret to only the people who take it. I can't let it get out to the public."

Weiss sighed. "Guess this is going to be interesting."

Sora laughed. "I am just ready for a fight!"

Weiss shook her head. "Is that all you ever get excited about?"

Sora shook his head right back. "Nope, Merc jobs or seeing my best friend Ruby excites me too!"

Weiss just laughs under her breath. "That sounds like you except that Ruby part. Who is she, your girlfr…"

Sora interrupts her, starting to turn red. "No, as I said earlier, we are just best friends."

Weiss just crossed her arms and smiled. "Whatever you say."

Larik turns to them and smiles. "You two seem tranquil, you know this is your last chance to pass the test, right?"

Weiss shook her head. "Yes, sir. We assumed it would be, considering the circumstances."

Sora laughed. "Looks like it isn't always true what they say about assuming, since it didn't make an as…"

Weiss interrupted him. "We know the saying you don't have to say it at all."

Sora's head began to hang. "Alright."

Right as they finished talking Larik stopped walking. "We are here."

Weiss looked around and didn't see any doors. "What do you mean here?"

Sora smiled with arms crossed as he shook his head. "I'm going to guess that we are in a hidden elevator."

Larik smiled. "The instinct of a mercenary is amazing."

Sora shook his head. "Well most jobs were to sneak through an area, so tricks like these are easy to find and activate."

After Sora said that, Larik turned around and placed a key card onto a part of the wall in front of them. when he did that, the hall began to move underground and as it did, a new wall formed where the hall was, making the elevator pitch black. The only thing everyone in the elevator could hear, was chords moving down with them.

Finally, in the testing room Weiss's eyes widened. "This is…"

Sora tilted his head. "This is what?"

Larik chimed in before Weiss could answer the question. "This is where Weiss tested to be able to leave Atlas and go to Beacon Academy."

Sora looked at her confused. "Bacon Academy?"

Weiss shook her head, sighing. "It's better than Atlas Academy."

Sora just stood there not changing his expression. "What do you mean by that?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "Seems you're out of the loop. Atlas Academy is a school that is also controlled by the army."

Sora's eyes widened. "That unethical, the schools were made to be free of influence."

Weiss put her fists on her sides. "That's why I want to go to Beacon."

Larik cleared his throat as Weiss had done before. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the test."

Weiss and Sora shook their heads and walked onto the enclosed area.

* * *

Sora looked at Weiss and smiled. "This is going to be a piece of cake, huh?"

Weiss smiled right back. "That's correct. After all, I have already done this once before."

Right as they finished talking, they heard an intercom go off.

The voice that came through was Larik's. "Welcome to Test Z. This test is simple, Mistress Alexa and I will be watching this battle and seeing where it goes. If you get hit a certain amount of times, you fail. You can also fail by being beat by the possession type Grim. That is all."

After he said that, Weiss and Sora turned to the window that Larik was in and lo and behold, there stood Alexa with a huge grin.

Sora looked at Weiss and gave her a thumbs up. "It doesn't matter if she is here, we got this!"

Weiss shook her head. "Yea, you're right."

Sora looked forward, readying himself for battle. "Got any tips?"

Weiss got into battle position. "Keep blocking until you know you have an opening, and make sure to watch out for his fist, he dosn't hold any punches."

Sora looked at her with a disappointed face. "Was that meant to be a pun?"

Weiss kept in her battle position. "Yes."

Sora shook himself out of disappointment and finally was ready for battle.

Time passed and nothing began to happen, keeping them on the edge.

Finally, the intercom went off again. "The battle shall commence in 3, 2, 1!"

Once they said one, a Grim controlling a suit of armor began to run at them. It slashed at them hitting the ground as Sora and Weiss dodged. When it missed, Weiss took the opening to strike as she had probably done with the last one, but when she did, the armor swung the blade through the ground readying to collide with Weiss's body. Sora noticed this and jumped in the way, blocking with his sword. Weiss jumped back as Sora was blasted into a wall.

Weiss turned to him as quick as she could. "Sora are you okay?"

Sora gave her an angry face. "Don't worry about me, worry about the battle."

Weiss turned back to her enemy, noticing it was now running toward her. Sora ran in behind Weiss getting ready for a team attack. Weiss blocked the sword and when she did Sora jumped into the air and switched to his dual blade form. When he did, he fell in a tornado like fashion slicing through its arm. As that happened, the other arm of the armor swung at him, punching him into the air. Weiss noticed this and took her opening to freeze its legs, then ran to Sora's aid.

Once at Sora she helped him up. "This Grim is way stronger than the one I fought as a test from my father. It's much quicker."

Sora, now standing, began to weigh his options. "Listen here, do you think you can distract it?"

Weiss shook her head. "Only if you have a full proof plan."

Sora shook his head. "This plan was made on the fly, do you think it would be full proof?"

Weiss shrugged. "You were a mercenary."

Right as she said that, the Grim broke out of the ice and sliced the area both Sora and Weiss were standing. Weiss dodged to the right and started provoking it to make it follow her. The Grim followed as planned. When it did, Sora changed his weapon to bow form and began pulling the string without placing an arrow into it. Weiss noticed this, but continued to distract the Grim. A few seconds passed and an arrow began to appear in the bow.

When it appeared, Sora called out to Weiss. "Weiss come here quick!"

She ran to him, using her dust to move faster than the armor following after her.

Once she was beside Sora, he turned his head to her then began to aim the bow. "Listen, after I shoot this arrow I want you to get as far away as possible."

Weiss looked at him confused. "Why?"

Sora snapped at her. "Don't question me now just do it!"

Weiss jumped back when he snapped. "Okay I will go. You better be careful."

Sora shook his head and Weiss ran the opposite way of his arrow. "Let's see how much good an arrow made of some of my Aura is going to do."

Right after he said that, he fired the arrow straight at the Grim, making it explode and blasting him in the direction Weiss was going. Weiss noticed this and caught him. Sora turned to the Grim to check if it was still alive and it was. It was slower than before, but still in one piece.

He turned his head to Weiss. "Think you can do what you did to the last one?"

She shook her head.

Sora smirked at that answer. "Good, looks like I will have to use a little more power on the enemy."

Weiss stood in one place and blocked its sword when it slashed, once she did she used her ice dust to freeze it once again. With no other option, the Grim slashed at her. As It did, Weiss jumped onto its blade and disarmed it. Once she did that, she ran in Sora's direction as he pulled his bow string and blasted it with an aura arrow, this time stronger than the last. When the arrow collided, the grim began to dissipate.

Weiss and Sora looked at the booth and saw Mistress Alexa going crazy and being pulled out of the room. They laughed as they noticed what had happened. It seems justice was swift, painful, and delicious.

An intercom went off. "You two may come in now."

Both Sora and Weiss walked to a door leading back into the main building until the door shut closed and the only light source they had, were red lights that began to blink on and off.

Not even a moment later an automated voice began to go off. "Lock down commenced."

Sora and Weiss looked at one another questioningly.

Sora turned to the window to see what was going on but it was blocked.

Not much time passed before the intercom went off again. It was Larik. "You two need to be careful. Alexa started lock down and has started the release of the Grim."

Sora and Weiss began searching around for Grim, but it was too dark for them to find anything. Out of nowhere Sora was pulled back and thrown. Once he noticed how bad the situation could get, he began allowing his Faunus parts to appear, granting him sight in the dark. The Grim struck him from behind, and as it did, Sora dodged it by turning and placing his sword into a position to stab it at the same time. Before he finished it off he noticed a flame created by fire dust in the area Weiss was. He ran to it. Weiss was fighting off many types of Grim as best she could. Sora jumped in grabbing Weiss and pulling her out of the fray.

Weiss looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you doing. I had that under control."

Sora shook his head. "Seems you didn't notice what I did."

Weiss turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw all of the Grim that surrounded her skewered by Nevermore feathers.

Sora continued running. "Don't worry I got this."

When he said that, she noticed wolf ears and a tail on Sora's body. "Wait, since when?"

Sora kept moving forward. "Guess you noticed my Faunus heritage."

Before Weiss could say anything, Sora took a sharp right, dodging Grim left and right before they were finally surrounded.

Sora looked at Weiss and put his hand on her shoulder. "Looks like I will have to actually get a little serious."

Weiss looked at him confused. "Are you saying you didn't earlier?"

Sora just shook his head and pulled off a mechanism off of his leg. Once he did, his Aura began to grow and his eyes began to glow a white light.

Weiss looked at him worried. "Sora what are you…?"

Before she could finish, Sora began to speak. "Sorry, but Sora's out for a bit. I will be fighting to protect you in his place."

Weiss tilted her head. "What's going on?"

Before Sora(?) could give her an answer, a Grim struck at them. Weiss was unprepared and just flinched. Sora moved quicker than before and blocked the attack while striking twenty-seven other Grimm.

Weiss watched this in amazement. "Sora?"

Sora(?) turned to her. "I told you I'm not Sora right now. Get ready to fight."

Once he said that, Weiss snapped out of her damsel in distress thought process and began to fight. Weiss used her fire dust to create an area of light, while Sora(?) moved quickly, striking every Grim pursuing Weiss in any way. Weiss began slashing through the enemy with long range attacks, while Sora watched her back. As time passed, the hoard only grew in numbers from all the cages being opened. Sora(?) noticed this and grabbed Weiss, throwing her into a safe area.

Weiss landed on her feet thanks to her glyphs. "What are you doing!?"

While she was out of the way, Sora's aura began to lower and his eyes stopped glowing. Weiss began to run over to him until she noticed a giant flash of light appear in the area. When she could finally see into It, there were three other Sora in the fray, slashing every enemy in sight. Weiss couldn't believe her eyes. The Sora were moving faster than ever before and every slash done, killed one Grim or more.

Once all of the Grim were destroyed, all of the clones and the light were sucked into the real Sora and he fell to the ground. Weiss ran up to him and caught him. She checked his pulse and his breathing, but he was just fine.

* * *

The lights turned back on and the intercom went off. "Are you all okay? It's me, Larik."

Weiss noticed the window was open again and gave it a thumbs up.

He smiled at her for a second, then his eyes widened as he noticed something behind them. "Watch out!"

Weiss turned around and saw a giant death stalker. She began to run away from it. The death stalker was faster than a regular one. It struck at Weiss and she threw Sora out of the way ready to be hit, but the tail stopped all of a sudden. Weiss looked and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Ifrit, blocking the attack with his Glaive.

Ifrit turned to her, his book still in his sight, and continued to read, even as he talked to Weiss. "Seems you two are having problems, or rather, your partner needs to stop holding back."

Weiss disregarded the second part and smiled. "We were in trouble, but it looks like you came to save me like you always do."

Ifrit just smiled. "I wouldn't be a good fiancé if I didn't."

Weiss noticed a claw was coming for Ifrit and out of reflex used her ice dust to freeze it. When that happened the Grim became too concentrated on its claw to fight them. Ifrit smiled at her and they ran to Sora to check on him.

Sora's eyes were open. "Hey guys."

Right as they began to say something to him Sora pushed them and rolled. "Seems like a new challenger has appeared?"

Ifrit picked him up with one arm still reading his book, running to the hole he created to get in. "Yep, we have to get you out of here."

Sora shook his head side to side. "No, if we leave now, the Grim will get out into the rest of the facility. I won't allow that."

Ifrit became angry. "Are you mad? You want us to leave you here!?"

Sora laughed. "No I will need your help, all I need you guys to do is get the restrainer I took off. The others are not giving me back enough aura."

Weiss turned and saw it. "Alright, I'll get it."

Ifrit turned to her. "You two are suicidal."

Weiss laughed and shook her head denying the statement. "No, I just trust Sora's judgement."

Right after that she ran to the restrainer and Ifrit followed. Once she grabbed it, she handed it to Sora. He snatched it as fast as possible and clipped it back onto his body.

Right after he did, a light on it began to glow blue and he stood up. "Alright time for me to go all out or at least as far as this restrainer will allow me."

Ifrit walked up to him. "Weiss you go check on Larik, I will help Sora."

Weiss nodded and ran off.

Both Ifrit and Sora stood back to back.

Ifrit's glaive was covered in flames. "What's your plan?"

Sora smiled. "You take the left side and set the area aflame, while I take the right and above directing it to a vantage spot for me and you to team attack it."

Ifrit shook his head still reading his book. "Alright"

They ran at their enemy Ifrit taking the left using his Semblance to create a large wall of flames. The Grim tried to slash through it, but hit nothing. When it noticed how it burned, it ran for Sora who somehow was gliding on the ground as if he had skates on. It followed him until it cornered Sora and slammed its tail to hit him, only for it to be slammed into the ground, leaving it stuck. Once it did that, Sora moved behind it and gave Ifrit a hand sign meaning fire. Once Ifrit noticed this he created a wall of fire around the Grimm

Sora ran up to him. "Listen, I have a dumb idea that will work."

Ifrit's expression changed. "What do you want me to do."

Sora gave him a mischievous smile. "Set me on fire and create an explosion behind me."

Ifrit finally turned away from his book perplexed. "What in the world are you saying?"

Sora got into a battle positon pulling out both of his blades. "Just trust me. Also I will need you to fly down with me to finish it off."

Ifrit sighed. "Alright."

Ifrit did as he was told and blasted Sora through the flames. Once in front of the flames, Sora began doing the tornado formation from before, but now covered in flames. when he slashed it the armor on its body began to fly off. Once Ifrit saw this, he jumped into the air and stabbed it straight through its head with his Glaive.

Once he did Sora shouted at him. "Now, kill it with fire!"

Ifrit noticed his plan now and began creating a torrent of flame at the tip of the blade making the Grim covered in flames. Once he did that, the body began to lessen and he started creating a ball of flame surrounding him from the slashes was doing to finish it off. Once done, he jumped back right beside Sora.

Sora smiled at him and put his arm around him. "YEAH WE DID IT!"

Ifrit turned to him and punched him."Firstly get off of me, secondly why have you been holding back?"

Sora fell onto the ground from the punch and began scratching his head. "So you noticed, huh? I was restraining myself a little lower than the Restrainer does."

Ifrit looked at him angrily. "Well of course, you were known as the Merc who never failed anything, you even destroyed the largest Grim off record with the last two other members an old mercenary organization you had joined."

Sora smiled as he stood up dusting himself off. "Seems you've done your homework."

Ifrit just continued. "So why do you restrain yourself?"

Sora sighed. "So I can have fun, and so I don't end up destroying somebody by accident. If I used my full power, my Semblance would probably destroy everything."

Weiss had come back. "What do you mean? Was you cloning not your Semblance?"

Sora turned to her. "Well, duh. That was my own one-of-a-kind creation that splits parts of your soul to create multiple of you."

Weiss looked at him like he was lying. "Dust has never been able to do things like that."

**Sora shook his head. You're right, but in honor of my kidnapper family I create Machines that use aura rather than dust."**

Weiss was about to reply, until she heard Larik's voice. "Are all of you okay?"

They all turned to him even though Ifrit was still reading his book.

Larik smiled at them. "It looks like Alexa got away and because of this situation that has transpired... the results of the test have been lost."

Both Weiss and Sora became surprised and shouted at him. "What!? Are you kidding?!"

Larik looked at them with compassion. "But because of the same exact situation that made the results become lost, I found that you should graduate. Sora's leadership, Weiss's humility, and you, Ifrit was it? You pass for being able to take orders, though you may have come up with something more conventional. Listening is a trait a great leader needs. You all have passed with flying colors. With the power I have, I shall coronate you all here and now. Now please all of you bow down."

Every one of them bowed except Ifrit, who was forced to while still reading his book.

Larik walked up to them all with a flying camera following him. "We are here today to show the world what It means to be a leader. It takes humility, will, compassion, and the strength to keep on no matter the odds. All of you have shown this and with pride I now call you all to my side. Sora Retrivan/Notrivan you are a brave fool who will give anything to protect anyone. I now give you the right to be King of the two kingdoms that your parents have left in good hands. Weiss Schnee you are truly someone who will take advice made by skill and knowledge that you believe in no matter what others say, you are smart enough to trust the right people, so keep on as the new heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Lastly you, brave Ifrit, though I have only seen you in those books, I can tell that you are good enough for the job. From what I saw, you care for people with all of your heart, you are knowledgeable about the world, and are strong enough to protect and serve the people you fight for. I now give you the right to be the husband of the heir to the Schnee Dust Company."

Ifrit's eyes widened as he noticed that his father set him up to become able to marry Weiss.

Larik told them to rise up. "Well now that you all have been coronated, I think you should go home and tell your parents."

Once he said that, every one of them left the room.

* * *

Once out of the room Weiss's face grew a huge smile. "We did it! I just can't believe we did it!"

Sora looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean, with our genius we could defeat any enemy, especially if we have your boyfriend with us."

Weiss began to blush red-like roses and so did Ifrit. When he saw that, he began to laugh at them.

After that happened, Sora jumped into the air and began to run down the hall. "Sorry guys, I need to go tell my knight that I ended up passing."

Once he said thatm he disappeared and all Weiss and Ifrit could do was laugh, though Ifrit's was more of a soft chuckle.

Sora ran to the infirmary as fast as he could, not stopping, as he just dodged people in his path. Once at the infirmary room, he noticed that no one was there. He searched the room and found not even one person.

After a little while a nurse walked in. "Excuse me young King, but the patient you are looking for has been let out. He is waiting for you at the front of the facility."

When he heard that he bowed to the girl and ran off.

Once at the front, he saw Kiriyama with a silver pauldron on his right arm, showing the symbol of knight hood made of yellow dust. "Kiriyama, look at you. You actually look like a real knight."

Kiriyama smiled at him. "The only thing that's changed about you, is that you're a King."

Sora looked at him, surprised. "How did you know that?"

Kiriyama just pointed at the T.V-like hologram showing his coronation and the huge battle they had on replay.

Sora's eyes widened. "What, that was all recorded?"

Weiss walks up behind him. "That seems to be the case."

Sora turns to her. "Weiss. I thought you would have left by now."

She shook her head. "Why would I leave without saying anything to you?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know"

Weiss smiled. "Exactly."

Sora turned to Kiriyama. "Let me introduce you two. Kiriyama this is Weiss, Weiss this is Kiriyama."

They shook one another's hand, giving a greeting.

Weiss began to speak, "I am going to guess you're Sora's Knight?"

Kiriyama shook his head. "I am also one of his best friends."

Weiss smiled at him. "Better take care of your fool of a friend. He seems to get in a lot of trouble."

Kiriyama laughed. "Don't worry, I know what I got myself into."

Sora looked at them angrily. "Hey! You guys do know I am still here, right!?"

Both of them laughed.

Right after they did, Ifrit appeared. "Oh, hey. It's you, Kiriyama right?"

Kiriyama looked at him surprised. "It's you. What are you doing here?"

Ifrit just sighed. "Being forced to take a test to be and heir."

Sora looked at them more surprised than Kiriyama was. "Wait a minute! How do you two know one another!?"

Kiriyama turned to him scratching his head. "This is the guy who helped me get to you in the castle."

Sora's eyes widened. "WHAT!"

* * *

Time passed and all they did was talk to one another. Finally, someone came to get Ifrit and he had to leave for his next learning venture for his father.

Everything turned silent.

Sora began to look around. "It seems to be around time that we get picked up."

Weiss looked him in the eyes. "Before you go I wanted to ask you two questions."

Sora looked back at her. "What's up?"

Weiss gulped. "First Question is more of an invitation. Would you like to come to my concert for graduating today? More than likely my father will make me sing one."

Sora shook his head. "That depends on when it is. Here I will give you my scroll number. Message me when it is. I would love to hear you sing."

Weiss smiled. "Great, second question is… will we ever meet again as friends like this other than that one concert?"

Sora began laughing like a crazy person. Weiss looked at him in the manner needed.

He was crying from the laughter. "Of course we will. We are friends."

Weiss's smile grew. "That makes me really happy to hear."

Once they finished talking a ship landed and a man on the ship walked off. "Ship to Vale! Ship to Vale!"

Sora stood up and walked to the man. "This is where we split, Weiss."

She smiled and put out her hand. "Goodbye."

Sora took her hand. "Not goodbye, it's see you soon."

After he said that Weiss smiled and pulled him into a hug. "See you soon."

Sora hugged her back than walked to the ship with Kiriyama.

Kiriyama turned to him and gave him a mischievous smile. "Looks like you have another crush kid."

Sora turned and punched him. "It's not like that. My heart is only for Ruby."

Kiriyama began to run off. "Looks like you finally truly admitted it."

Sora's ran after him. "How dare you."

When Weiss saw this, she smiled more. "I hope he never changes."

* * *

Whelp to make up for the long hiatus I am writing a longer chapter. I am sorry beta, hope you don't kill me in my sleep. Either way now is the time to be ready to get to the black trailer. This one's going to be fun. Now to update you on the chase now that someone changed beacon to bacon I now know who is writing edits like that into the script. "Weiss! Tell…"

Beta, the GLORIOUS KuroMater - It's so tiring editing chapters cause I'm really lazy :/ Either way, hope you all have a good time, please favorite and or follow, drop a review down there for the GLORIOUS beta, and ciao!


End file.
